Quiet
by SpellStrike
Summary: Tris' life was normal – working as a tattoo designer, hanging out with her friends but it all swiftly changed after the accident. How will Tris cope looking after a 5 year old selective mute, could the blue eyed man with the little girl change it all or will their problems get in the way? A story about finding happiness through separation, death, silences, moving, and cancer.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyy – to my older followers sorry I have been gone so long, life has really gotten in the way, A-levels aren't easy which easily leads to me being stressed and having no time! Also to my new reader's welcome** **hope you enjoy this and please review or message me to tell me what you think or also to offer any help/ suggestions.**

 **Even though the story is set in America I am English so therefore may use English terms – for some things I have put the American term with the English equivalent next to it or vice versa – if you have a query on anything I have written feel free to message me and I will explain it best I can. Also some of the things I mention I have not experienced first-hand so may not be fully accurate however if you spot something wrong let me know and I will try and sort it. Please also bear in mind that I am dyslexic but do try my best**

 **Hopefully I will be able to update weekly but you all know how sometimes that isn't always possible. After that extremely long note hope you enjoy the story – it is kinda an introduction to the main story to give a bit of background info– I am unfortunately not Veronica Roth so none of the obvious content belong to me!**

 **(Only update is the fact I worked out how to change the time shift lines)**

Exactly a month after my 17th birthday I became an auntie. I was the first to visit the hospital; I came straight from school and found Susan had barely given birth when I arrived. I sat anxiously in the waiting room for Caleb to come and get me.

"Tris" Caleb came and sat down next to me.

"Congratulations" I reach over and hug him; even though Caleb is five years older than me we have always been close.

"Thanks, do you want to see her?" he looks at me

"I have a niece?" he nods and stands up. We walk into a single room where Caleb had appeared from just moments ago.

"Tris, how nice to see you" Susan greets me.

"Hey how are you?" I ask.

"Alright bit tired but I don't want to put her down." She smiles down at the little bundle she is holding. I walk closer to her and look at the little girl; she is so small and dainty with some light hair atop of her head.

"We were just going to name her" Caleb says and takes a seat next to Susan on the bed.

"She is beautiful" I say quietly, still looking at the little girl.

"What do you think Tris?" Caleb snaps me out of my momentary trance.

"Sorry what?" Susan laughs at my confusion.

"Madison, Eleanor or Primrose?" he says again.

"I vote for Eleanor" Susan says

"and I vote for Madison Primrose" Caleb says

"What about Madison Eleanor?" I suggest

"Madison Eleanor Prior, I like it" Susan smiles at me.

"Madison Eleanor Prior, my daughter" I instinctively pull a face as Caleb kisses Susan.

 _ **Time shift**_

"I'll miss you mum" Caleb hugs our mum while I hug our dad.

"You'll see us again soon" mum says to us both. We all knew this day was coming, they had both dreamed of moving to London for a while now, but I didn't anticipate it being this soon. It's almost like they waited for my 19th birthday to come round for them to be allowed to leave us. I swap with Caleb and hug my mum.

"I am going to miss you" I cling onto her taking in her sweet scent.

"I will miss you too but you'll do well, you've got a job, apartment and Caleb will always be round the corner from you." She kisses my forehead. "Be strong Tris" she releases me and picks up Maddie who had been toddling around our feet.

"See you soon little miss, don't torment your daddy too much" she kisses the two year old and puts her back on the floor. We stand together and wave our parents through the departure gate, unsure of how long it will be until we get to see them again.

 _ **Time shift**_

"Right Madison Eleanor, be good for auntie Tris" she scrunches up her face at the sound of her full name.

"I will" she hugs Caleb's legs.

"Love you darling" Susan gives her a hug.

"We should be home by 11" Caleb informs me "her bedtime is 7 and she…"

"…likes a story before bed, and always takes a glass of water with her" I interrupt him, he just shakes his head. They leave so I sit with Maddie to watch a film.

"So little miss what are we going to watch?" I ask her.

"Tangled, pleeeaassee" she replies

"Go grab Rapunzel then" she slips off the sofa and runs upstairs to her room, her blonde hair fans out behind her. She comes back and we sit and watch the film together until it is her bed time.

"Miss Maddie I believe your bed is waiting"

"ohhh" she pouts at me.

"Come on you know the rules, if you go to bed on time I will bring chocolate for you next time" Even though she is only three she is quite clever, it's probably inherited from Caleb's intelligence.

"Okay" I take her up to her room and read her story.

"Love you Auntie Tris" she tells me as I tuck her in.

"I love you too Maddie, sleep well I will see you again in a couple of days"

"See you soon" she snuggles into her pillow to sleep.

 _ **Time shift**_

I got the call while I was at work. There had been a car accident. Susan and Caleb were critical. Maddie was conscious. I sped to the hospital, probably gaining myself fines; but I don't care, I run into the emergency room and up to the desk.

"My brother, his wife and daughter were bought in; they were in a car accident"

"Right, can I take your name?"  
"Beatrice Prior" I say unsure to what is actually happening.

"Okay, Beatrice this nurse will take you through" I turn to see an older lady, probably my mums age, oh gosh have they told my parents, will they have to come over from England?

"Beatrice, take a seat" she tells me and then sits next to me on the sofa.

"Unfortunately I have to inform you that the lady's injuries were too severe, we couldn't do any more to help her." I sit there numb, Susan's gone, the sweet girl we grew up with gone, just like that.

"My brother" I mumble.

"Caleb is in surgery; unfortunately he is not in a good way either. Apparently a truck skid on the snow and hit the front of the car." I look out of the window at the late January snow who would have thought something so beautiful could be so dangerous.  
"Maddie?" I question her.

"She's conscious, alert but refusing to talk to anyone"

"Can I see her?" I ask the lady.

"Yes, can you just answer a quick question for me" I nod

"How old is Madison?"

"She's four her birthday is May 3rd"

"Thank you, if you're ready we can go" I nod.

We walk through the maze of the hospital until we reach the children's wards. She opens the door to Maddie's room and I see her eyes dart to me. I walk over to her and scoop her into my arms. I feel her tears on my top before realising that some are mine. It finally sinks in Susan's gone, Caleb is in a bad way, but Maddie needs someone strong. I take a deep breath and control myself.

"It's going to be alright, whatever happens I am here okay?" I finish talking and she looks up at me.

"Okay." She whispers back. Little did I know that they would be the last words I would here her speak in a long time.

 _ **Time shift**_

No parents should have to bury their son, younger sister bury her older brother, nor a 4 year old bury her mummy and daddy. Everyday I ask why? Why couldn't it have been me in the car, I would take their place any day. Maddie shouldn't have to grow up without them here. Caleb and Susan should be here holding her, like I am now; teaching her new things, helping her grow into the wonderful young lady everyone envisages her as. I unsuccessfully hold back my tears; they were both so young with so much ahead of them. And now they're gone. Forever.

In Caleb's wisdom he had written a will to determine what would happen to Maddie if anything went wrong. He wants her to remain at Erudite School where she started Reception/ Pre- Kindergarten this year. It is an elitist school and Maddie passed the entrance tests with flying colours. Meaning she is solely my responsibility now. I never would have dreamed that at the age of 21 I would effectively be a single parent.

When she was released from the hospital we set up the spare room in my apartment for her and moved some of her things across. She seemed to enjoy picking out new things for her room but she still won't speak. Since that one word to me in the hospital she has refused to speak to anyone. We have managed to come up with a system using sign language but even that she is reluctant to communicate with. Its like she wants to distance herself from the outside world, shut everyone out and I have no idea how to stop it.

 _ **Time shift**_

Knock knock knock. I walk hesitantly to the door not confident that we were expecting a visitor today. I open it and find my high school best friend Christina standing there with numerous shopping bags.

"Hey Chris didn't know you where coming over today" I say to her.

"Neither did I but I was out shopping this morning and I saw a little girl about Maddie's age hauling round a shopping basket full of clothes. It made me think that Maddie probably hasn't had any new clothes recently and could probably do with a treat from Auntie Chris." She smiles at me.

"Come on in" I stand aside and let Christina enter the apartment. She goes straight into the living room and begins placing the bags in some sort of order on the floor.

"You know you didn't need to buy all this, how much did it cost you?" I ask in disbelief of how much she seems to have in front of her.

"Kids clothes are reasonably cheap; it means she can have a proper clear out of any clothes she may have grown out of."

"Thank you Chris, I can't explain how much this helps" I hug her.

"Well where is little miss then?" she asks.

"Maddie, Auntie Chris is here to see you" I call to her. She timidly walks into the room and stops in the door way in awe of all the bags.

"Want to have a look?" Chris asks her, she nods and edges slowly towards the sofa where we are sat. Chris reaches out her arms and Maddie goes to hug her but Chris pulls her onto the sofa between us.

"These are all for you" Chris gestures to all of the bags.

"Take your pick then" Maddie picks up a small bag and look inside to find a selection of hair bows.

After two hours of going through the new clothes, trying them on and sorting out the old clothes we all sit back on the sofa together, Maddie in a pair of new blue frozen pyjamas.

"Thanks again Chris for today I think it would have taken me days to buy all the new clothes and sort the old ones" I say to her.

"Anytime Tris you don't have to do it all on your own" she smiles at me.

"I know but that's sometimes a hard concept to take on." I tell her before giving Maddie a hug.

 _ **Time shift**_

After finishing my shift at the tattoo parlour I quickly leave and drive to Maddie's school to collect her. I mange to make it today but she knows that I might be a little late sometimes. I stand amongst the other parents, occasionally receiving the odd look. I have grown used to the different looks people give me; some are sympathetic as they knew Caleb and Susan and know about Maddie living with me; others are looks of disgust and questioning, I am fully aware I don't look my age and people who don't know us like to assume Maddie is my daughter and that I had her very young. Even though Maddie was born when I was 17 people still think I only look 18 now so therefore think I had Maddie when I was 13. Unbelievable.

Maddie is last out and comes running over to me which is an unusual act for her. She gives me a painting that she has done. In the picture there is a house along with a lady with blonde hair and a little girl with blonde hair standing next to her. There is a cluster of clouds in the sky with two angel's sitting on them: one with short blonde hair and the other with long brown hair. I have to hold back my emotions and smile.

"Is this you and me?" I point to the people at the bottom, she smiles and nods.

"And this is your mummy and daddy as they are always watching you" she yet again nods.

"It's beautiful darling, and guess what?" I pause even though I know she won't reply "It is going up on the wall so everyone can see it."

When we get home she heads to her room to change out of her smart school uniform. While she is gone I stick the picture to the wall along with some others she had drawn for me. I can't imagine a life knowing I couldn't contact my parents even now so she is unbelievably strong to still be smiling – even if she doesn't talk. I stop off at my room and pick up a large box that came in the post today; I know exactly what it is and can't wait to show Maddie. I carry it across to her room and take it in.

"This arrived today and I believe that it is for you" I push the box towards her and she looks up at me as if to ask if she can open it.

"Go on" I gesture. She beams at me and then pulls the tape of the box so it opens easier. She pulls out the contents and takes it out of the bag the company had placed it in. Before her stands a frozen themed suitcase

"How do you fancy a trip to visit Grandma and Granddad?" I see her little eyebrows rise.

"We leave for London on the 20th of August, just over a month from now" she comes over to me and gives me a tight squeeze; I know she is grateful even without words.

 **Please check out my Pinterest page which will have a folder specifically for each chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed it – please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **Until next week SpellStrike xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry to be a bit late updating this – hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you to my reviewers - this chapter is similar but a new certain person is introduced :-)**

 **Also ive only just realised that the lines I put in for the time shifts didn't work in the last chapter – sorry – I don't know how to go back and change it but have adapted the ones in this chapter :-)**

 **Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review to tell me what you think so far xxxxxxx**

" _How do you fancy a trip to visit Grandma and Granddad?" I see her little eyebrows rise._

" _We leave for London on the 20th of August, just over a month from now" she comes over to me and gives me a tight squeeze; I know she is grateful even without words._

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tobias POV**

"Do you want to hold her" I offer our new baby to my obviously worn out girlfriend.

"No its fine I'm going to get some sleep"

"We should really name her" I suggest

"You do it, I don't care" she rolls over and goes to sleep.

"Carrie, Chloe, Charlotte, Catrina, Catlin, Catherine. Catherine Eaton: How does that sound titch?" I talk to her.

What I wasn't aware was at this point was that this would be a common theme in the upbringing of our daughter.

 _ **Time shift**_

"Are you really going back to work?" I ask Lauren while I feed Catherine.

"Yer, is there a problem with you taking the maternity leave instead of me?" She asks harshly.

"No it's just, well, she needs her mother it's only been two weeks since she was born"

"I am aware of that Tobias" she snaps

"Are you ready to go back to work" I carefully get up while continuing the feed and walk over to her.

"I'm fine, she's fine, I'll see you at six" she kisses my cheek and leaves.

"Guess it's just us today Cate" I kiss her little head.

 _ **Time shift**_

"LAUREN come quick she's walking" I shout from my place on the sofa. "Clever girl" I lift her above my head and place her back of the floor with her toys.

"What happened?" Lauren walks in 5 minutes later, phone in hand.

"She took her first steps" I beam at the vivid memory.

"Oh, well done Catherine" she says and then leaves the room, most likely heading back to her laptop. Her laptop seems to be the most important thing in her life right now, not her fast growing daughter or me.

 _ **Time shift**_

"Where have you been this whole week?" It's late and the first time Lauren has retuned home since Monday morning, 5 days ago.

"I am so sorry, I made a mistake but I am here now, I am going to make it up to you both – where is Catherine?"

"In bed" I reply bluntly "What do you mean a mistake?"

"I met someone…" She pauses

"Right and"

"I have spent the last few days at his house, I am so sorry I will make it up to you I swear"  
"Answer me one question Lauren what is happening in 3 days?"  
"What do you mean?" she questions me.

"What is happening on January 10th?"

"I don't know? Some sort of work do thing? Enlighten me?" she has done it this time.

"YOUR DAUGHTERS 2nd BIRTHDAY!" I shout at her

"Don't you raise your voice to me" she hisses

"I am going to sleep in Cates room tonight" I tell her and walk off.

 _ **Time shift**_

Dear Tobias,

It has to be this way Catherine will be better off with me. Don't look for her or I will make your life worse than it is going to become. I cannot deal with how you are towards me and how you constantly disregard my job. I am making this choice now while I can and Catherine is coming to. She does not need to grow up around your false ideals and lazy arse.

Hope I never have to see you again.

Lauren.

I have read the letter over and over and it still hasn't sunk in, not even when I found Cates bed empty and her clothes missing. I would seriously give everything to have her back: the house, car all my savings. Just to have that one last chance to put right what ever I have been doing wrong. I look at some of the toys on Cates floor, she only received them yesterday, for her 2nd birthday, but now she will probably not get the chance to play with them.

 _ **Time shift**_

It has probably be the loneliest birthday I have had in a long time, I haven't seen my daughter for just over 5 months now and I still haven't had the will power to bag up all her stuff to give to charity. I settle on the sofa beer in hand and put on the first film I can find. Around halfway through the film there is a knock at the door I slowly get up and shuffle my feet to the door and open it.

"Have her" A sleeping Cate is pushed into my arms.

"What happened?" I ask  
"Take her and don't contact me" Lauren turns and walks away from the door. I walk back into apartment and carefully sit down holding Cate on my lap. I look down and admire how much she has grown even in this short space of time. She is nearly two and a half and her stunning ginger hair has grown a lot. She begins to stir; her brown eyes find my dark blue ones.

"Daddy?" she questions

"Hey titch"

"DADDY" she says excitedly and squeezes me tightly.

"I love you so much" I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

"Love you daddy" she snuggles back into my chest.

"Come on let's get you to bed" I pick her up and walk towards her room. When I reach her doorway she grabs the front of my shirt in her fists.

"No" she begins to tear up.

"Why baby, you need to sleep"

"No, no leave" she tells me

"I'll be in my room, its bed time now"

"No leave me" she cries into my shoulder. It finally clicks she believes that if she goes to sleep I will not be there when she wakes up, like when Lauren took her.

"I will never leave you again baby, I love you so much. Come on lets sleep in my bed tonight" I take her into my room and tuck her into one side of the bed. I get straight into the other side of the bed completely forgetting we are both in our day clothes still.

"Sleep now titch, I'll be right here when you wake up." I kiss her head and then lay stroking her hair until I am certain she is fast asleep. I guess it can only get better from here – this birthday isn't turning out to be so bad after all.

I am woken by a small figure climbing on top of me and snuggling into my chest.

"Moring Cate" I say quietly

"Sorry" she quickly gets off again.

"Why are you sorry darling?" I roll over and look at her sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"I wake you" I reach out and pull her into my arms.

"You don't need to be sorry beautiful I don't mind" I kiss her head. "So how do you fancy a shopping trip to get you some new clothes?"

"Yes" she smiles at me enthusiastically.

 _ **Time shift**_

Its hard to believe she only turned 5 a week ago she just looks so mature and strong. She patiently sits through all the tests the doctors have decided to throw at her: blood tests, bone marrow test, scans, x-rays, lumber puncture. She has not cried once; she just lets them do there job. Just after her birthday she came down with terrible flu, she stayed on the sofa for days and hasn't made it into school since they broke up for Christmas. I first got worried when I found numerous bruises littering her tiny body while she was in the bath. I knew she couldn't have gotten them from being clumsy as she had barely moved all week. I held out to see if the bruises would fade until this morning when she fainted after walking two steps.

I sit in the chair next to her bed while she sleeps.

"Sorry to disturb you" an older doctor enters the cubicle and perches himself on the end of Cates bed.

"Its fine, she's just taking a nap, shall I wake her?" I ask him.

"No its fine." He also looks down at her sleeping form.

"Have you got any results?" I ask him keen to get my daughter home.

"Yes, is there anyone who can be here with you, her mum maybe?" he asks

"No she doesn't want to know. What is it, what's wrong?"

"I am sorry Mr Eaton but we have transferred your daughter to paediatric oncology." No, no, this cant be happening, my healthy little girl, I bury my face in my hands.

"She has acute myeloid leukaemia it is rare for her age group but hopefully treatable, you will need to bring her back in tomorrow morning for them to work out a treatment plan, I would really advise contacting her mum I think she will want to know." I just nod, I cannot articulate anything else.

Cate has cancer.

 _ **Time shift**_

She tried to back to Pre-Kindergarten / Reception between her treatments but she was falling behind her class members and she always came home completely worn out, so I have taken on home schooling. Her treatment works on a four week period a week in hospital then three at home. The first week home after chemo Cate sleeps for the majority of the day and struggles to keep anything down; because of this I have had to put a second bed in her room for me to sleep on. I keep replaying what the doctor said about contacting Lauren over and over in my head, will she want to know?

I pick my phone up and turn it over in my hands. Cate sleeps peacefully in my bed while I work at my desk, which is situated in my bedroom. I flick through my contacts and call her after a couple of rings she surprisingly picks up.

"What I thought I said not to call" she answers

"I think you might want to come visit"  
"Why on earth would you think that?" she snaps at me.

"Cate has Leukaemia"

"Your lying Tobias, your sick in the head trying to get me to come back by telling me that"

"Lying, really? Why on earth would I pretend our daughter has a life threating illness to win you back?" I feel myself getting angry at her but try my hardest to keep my voice down.

"Prove it" she tests me.

"Cate has acute myeloid leukaemia and is currently undergoing chemotherapy, it makes her sick and tired and not herself. The doctor said I should call you so if you want to see her we will be in Laurie children's hospital between the 16th to the 22nd of March" I put the phone down and walk over to Cate, I lay down next to her and swiftly fall asleep.

 _ **Time shift**_

Cate was on her final day of treatment when Lauren finally arrived.

"Excuse me sir there is someone here to see you" a nurse pokes her head around the door.

"Send them in" I smile at her before attempting to straighten my creased clothes.

"Tobias" I look up and lock eyes with Lauren. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"

"Don't worry" I shake my head

"How is she?" Lauren asks but keeps her distance from Cate who is fast asleep on the bed.

"Sick" I say bluntly, "we should be able to go home tomorrow or the day after"

"How is she coping?"

"Really well it's hard to believe she is still so young"

"She looks so grown up"

"I know"

We sit either side of her bed until the nurse comes to disconnect her from the chemo, even the nurse fiddling with her central line doesn't wake her.

"Tobias" Lauren starts as the nurse leaves the room "you have obviously been here non stop for the past few days, why don't you pop home or grab something to eat, it's unlikely she's going to wake and if she does I will call you" I really don't want to leave her but even an hour away from this place will be beneficial and if I take her home tomorrow she will require care 24/7.

"Okay, I'll be an hour tops, if she wakes it is likely she will be sick so please call me straight away"

"Promise" I grab my wallet and phone off the side and head out the hospital.

After eating a substantial meal at McDonalds I head back to the hospital. All the nurses on the ward seem to know who I am so I get back to Cates room with no problem. Inside the room everything is in its normal place except Cate and Lauren, crap. I can hear my heart thumping in my head as I run out the room and over to the desk.

"Where's Cate?" I ask the lady, hopeful she is having a quick test done.

"Is she not in her room?"

"If she was in her room I wouldn't be asking where she was" I say getting annoyed at the lady.

"I'll check the toilets" I follow her to the toilets and wait outside as she goes in.

"She's not there" oh my, what have I done.

"I shouldn't have left her"

"I'll send a call out to security will she be with that woman that was here earlier?" She asks me while in the phone.

"Yes her name is Lauren, she's her mum" she tells them all the information they need and then puts down the phone.

"You can go sit in her room if you want, they are going to look at the CCTV and get back to us." I just nod and walk back into her room.

Lauren surprisingly hasn't taken anything with her: clothes, toys, blankets. I pick up Cates favourite toy elephant - she will struggle to sleep without it. The more I think about it the more worried I get, she's taken Cate just as she has finished chemo meaning she will be very sick and at high risk of infection these next few days. Cate was so sick after her last round of chemo they nearly had to fit a nasal feeding tube. Luckily she began eating soups and smoothies and we managed to keep her weight up. Lauren knows none of this and probably is not prepared for the amount of care a child with leukaemia needs.

"Excuse me" the nurse comes into the room. I look up at her but don't say a word. "It appears that Lauren has taken Cate from the premises" I rest my face in my hands. How did I fall for this stupid trick for the second time?

"We have called the police but there is not much we are able to do, I am sorry"

"Thank you" I say while sitting up. She leaves the room and it is quite again.

It takes me no time to pack up our things and take them out to the car. I stop to thank the doctors and nurses on my final trip down and then head home, alone.

 _ **Time shift**_

Ring ring ring ring, I pretty much sprint to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello" I say quickly

"Sorry to disturb you sir but I am from the Laurie children's hospital emergency department, around 10pm, about an hour ago, a small girl approximately 4 years old with red hair was bought in..."

"Cate, Catherine Eaton, she's 5" I interrupt him

"Your phone number was written on her arm are you her father?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Am I right in assuming Cate has cancer?" He asks

"Yes she has Acute Myeloid Leukaemia; she finished her last round of chemotherapy three days ago. The chemo makes her very sick which nearly resulted in a nasal feeding tube last time."

"Ok is she being treated here?"

"Yes her doctor is Dr Gibson"

"Thank you it might be an idea for you to head in" he suggests

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I hang up the phone, throw on the nearest pair of shoes, grab my wallet and keys and run for the door.

When I park the car at the hospital I get out and run. I run into the emergency department and up to the desk.

"Cate Eaton" I say slightly out of breath

"I'm sorry sir you have to wait" the sour faced lady gestures to the queue behind me.

"My daughter, she was bought in"

"Sir you need to move to the back of the queue"

"You don't get it do you, my daughter is very sick." I say starting to get angry at the lady

"You need to wait your turn Mr Eaton, all these people are sick"

"Can you just tell me where she is!" it is unlike me to lose my nerve like this but she has picked the wrong set of circumstances to not inform me where Cate is.

"Mr Eaton?" a young male doctor has approached me.

"Yes, can you tell me where my daughter is?" I ask him

"Yes" I breathe a sigh of relief "follow me." I follow him through a set of doors to the left of the desk. It takes us to a circular layout of cubicles with curtains, which have a central desk.

"I have been leading your daughter's case since she came in" he gets my attention quickly.

"Did you see who bought her in?" I ask him.

"A man carried her in, by then she was already unconscious, he informed us that he saw her vomit then collapse in a shop. He told us that he went over to see if she was alright apparently the lady asked him for a pen wrote your number on her arm then bolted, he brought Cate straight here."

"Is he around still?"

"No unfortunately he had to go but he left his number to make sure she would be ok"

"Can you thank him for me?"

"I will, Cate is just in here" he pulls back the curtain of a cubical. Sure enough my little girl lays asleep, she has had a nasal feeding tube fitted and both that and an IV bag are giving her fluids.

"How is she?" I ask the doctor

"Getting there, when she came in she was severely dehydrated and had a lack of nutrients and vitamins, which were probably caused by constant vomiting which we now know was due to the chemo. We will have to monitor her for a while but I imagine she will wake up soon."

"Thank you" I walk over and sit in the chair next to Cates bed.

"Its fine, I'll be back to see her in a short while." The doctor tells me and leaves.

I cautiously take hold of her hand to make sure I don't dislodge any wires. I can see my number written messily up her small arm. She still has the same black cat onesie on that she was wearing two days ago when Lauren took her. Her little red UGG boots sit on the table beside her, I still don't understand Cates fascination with fashion, or where she got it from. All those magazines she asks for just so she can scrapbook the latest trends. Luckily for me the staff on paediatrics heard about her obsession and they now save up their old magazines for her to have. I enjoy seeing how happy she is when she finds the huge pile of magazines on her bed when we arrive for chemo, I would do anything to see her that happy now.

I start to fall asleep in the chair with my head resting on Cates bed.

"Daddy" I hear a little voice whisper. I sit up and look over to her, I didn't notice before but she looks so pale.

"Hey titch" I reach over and kiss her forehead.

"What happened?" she asks me

"A nice man bought you in, apparently you fainted" I tell her

"I am sorry daddy; we went to get food as everything I ate made me sick. Mum said I could have anything I wanted if I wasn't sick anymore. I tried daddy, I did I told her it was the medicine and that I needed you but she said I was being silly." I see a few tears roll down Cates face.

"Don't cry beautiful, it isn't your fault you were right, I am here now and I promise you this will never ever happen again" I reach over and wipe the tears off her face.

"Mummy told me that you didn't want a sick child" my heart drops.

"Catherine Eaton you know for well I love you with all of my heart. What your mum did was wrong you need to know that." I explain to her.

"I love you daddy" she tells me

"I love you too baby, try and get some sleep for me we need to get you better" she closes her eyes and I stroke her hair. It may sound silly but when she's upset, unwell or straight after treatment she struggles to fall asleep and normally only manages to when I carry her or stroke her hair, it can sometimes take a chunk out of my day but I would happily miss anything to spend time with her.

 _ **Time shift**_

"Cate come here a minute" I call Cate from her bedroom to find me in living room

"Yup" she comes and sits next to me on the sofa.

"I was just looking through my mail and it seems this one is for you" she smiles up at me

"Really?"

"Look at the front" I hand her an envelope she looks at it.

"Miss Cate Eaton" her smile grows.

"Open it then I want to know what it is." I tickle her sides; she carefully opens the envelope and takes out the contents. The first is a picture of an aeroplane, then a picture of Big Ben, a black cab and a red phone box. She silently puts the pictures down and looks at the tickets, then looks up at me.

"Are we going to London?" she asks quietly almost in disbelief

"If you want to" she jumps off the sofa and starts jumping round the room.

"We're going to London, we're going to London, thank you thank you thank you" she comes over to me and gives me a tight hug.

"You better start packing then, we leave in three days" I kiss the top of her head.

"Have you spoken to Dr Gibson?" she asks a lot calmer.

"Of course, you finished your last round a week ago and we will be back in time for the next round. You will have to have your important tests done while we are away and the English doctors will send your results to him and we will obviously have to take your new feeding tube stuff but otherwise he said to enjoy yourself." I explain to her.

"I'm ganna go pack" she hops off my lap and runs to her room.

"Just make neat piles on the floor for now as I need to buy some suitcases" I shout to her

"Okay" she calls back

"And Cate we are only going for a week so you don't need all your clothes" I laugh at the idea of her trying to pack everything into her case – because knowing Cate she probably would try.

 **Wow that was a lot longer than I thought it was! Please excuse any small mistakes/ typos being dyslexic I find it hard to proof read work plus I am very tired when posting this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed – please drop a review – any suggestions/ help welcome – feel free to check out my pintrest (link on profile).**

 **Thanks guys SpellStrike xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**On time this week woop woop! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far Wolfie30, divergentfangirl473, Astrid-Elentiya-Devil-Child666, Teacup102, JodiCatherine, MastaGamerita and Guests I really appreciate your kind word and suggestions. Also some of you have written some awesome stories! Please continue to review or to leave any suggestions they really do help!**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this – the story properly begins here with a trip to London …**

" _Just make neat piles on the floor for now as I need to buy some suitcases" I shout to her_

" _Okay" she calls back_

" _And Cate we are only going for a week so you don't need all your clothes" I laugh at the idea of her trying to pack everything into her case – because knowing Cate she probably would try._

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tris POV**

"Morning beautiful" I mumble still half asleep as Maddie joins me in my bed. I roll over and hold her in my arms.

"Sleep well?" she nods. I try my hardest not to fall back asleep but the spare bed at my mums is super comfy. Maddie has been sleeping on the sofa in the corner of the spare bedroom but seems to be fine with the arrangement. Mum and Dad only have one spare bedroom so we have to share, but it been great so far. I shuffle into a sitting position with Maddie still lying next to me.

"We can either visit the science museum" I hold my left fist out in front of Maddie "Or go shopping" I hold out my right fist. She taps the top of my left fist.

"Science museum it is then" she sits herself up. "We need to quickly visit the theatre to collect our tickets for tonight, then we can get the train across to the museum, sound good?" she puts one of her thumbs up and I smile at her. My parents both struggle with the fact Maddie won't speak to anyone but are impressed at how well I have learnt to communicate with her. They appreciate that life is difficult for her but can't fathom why she won't talk to them. I get it now, I didn't at first but I have recently started to get it. By not talking she is trying to distance herself from the world. She has started to believe that by distancing herself from all of us she wouldn't be as affected if anything were to happen to us, like it did to Caleb and Susan.

"Right little miss I am going to get a quick shower are you alright to get yourself dressed?" she nods

"Good, I'll be quick" I slide off the bed, pick up a random assortment of clothes and leave the room to grab a quick shower. When I get back into the room Maddie is brushing out her blonde hair. She has put on a denim dress that has crochet detailing at the top, her red cardigan that is monogrammed with her initials and her favourite red converse that have diamantes in the shape of a lady bird on the toes.

"Good choice beautiful" I brush my hair through and leave it to dry in the warm air outside. "Do you want me to do anything to your hair?" she gathers the top layer of her hair together and then lets go of it.

"Top up it is then" I quickly pull Maddie's hair into place and pick up her school bag that we have been using to carry around snacks. We eat a quick breakfast with my parents and then head straight to the theatre. After a quick train ride we arrive at the Cambridge theatre and head in to pick up our tickets, there isn't much of a queue so it shouldn't take too long.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tobias POV**

"Cate make sure you have pyjamas, slippers, and enough stuff to entertain you - not the whole ward." I call to her as I pack her rucksack full of the feeding equipment and medicine that we will need for the day away from the hotel. Cate has to spend the morning in the hospital having her tests done but after I promised her a boat trip down the river Thames.

"Packed" she emerges dressed in black and white Aztec patterned leggings paired with a white t-shirt that has 'I woke up like this' printed across it in black.

"You defiantly got everything that you are going to need" I ask her

"Yep, can you tie up my hair please" she hands me her hair brush.

"What am I doing?" I start brushing through her long red hair.

"A bun with this bow under it" she holds up a zebra print and pink bow.

I tie up her hair, put in the bow and let her go and inspect it in the mirror.

"So?" I call

"Great thanks daddy" I used to sit for hours in front of YouTube trying to learn all the styles just so she could be like the other girls her age. She loves her hair and I am so happy that the chemo hasn't taken it away yet. The doctor thought that she would lose it after her first treatment but it seems like Cate is going to get to keep her hair and for that I am eternally grateful to whoever granted her that wish. People find it difficult to believe that she has an aggressive form of Leukaemia, seeing as she has her hair and is always so happy but sometimes I wonder how long this euphoria is going to last.

"Cate go get some shoes please" I tell her as I pull on my own. I quickly check her little suitcase and double check the rucksack before declaring the stuff ready to go. She runs through the large hotel suite in her black lace Doc Martin's and joins me at the door.

"Ready?" I ask

"Ready." She smiles at me and takes my hand. I sling the rucksack on my back and pick up the suitcase by its top handle as the other handle doesn't extend high enough for me to pull it.

We get a train across the city and arrive at Great Ormond street children's hospital. It is huge; we walk in and queue at the main desk to find out where we have to go.

"Hello how can I help you?" A lady with a very English accent asks.

"My daughter has an appointment with a Dr Jackson paediatric oncology, Catherine Eaton"

"Yes, if you head up to the 4th floor you need Dragonfly" she tells us.

"Thank you." Cate and I easily find were we are meant to go and are found a bed by one of the nurses.

"Hello sir I am Dr Jackson" a male doctor shakes my hand.

"Hello, I'm Tobias and this is Cate"

"How have you been feeling Cate?" he asks her

"Normal really, little bit sick but no pain anywhere, breathings fine" she tells him.

"I don't think I have ever found a five year old answer me as intelligently as that before" I smile at Cate.

"She has taken the Leukaemia in her stride, she'll probably know more than the doctors by the time she is gets better" I joke.

"She seems a very clever little girl. As you know we have got to run some tests today, they will probably take around 2 to 3 hours but Dad you are free to pop out for a bit if you want. Right Cate first things first do you have any allergies and do you have a central line fitted?" he asks

"No allergies and my central line's here, I also have a G-Tube." she reaches into neck of her t-shirt and carefully pulls her central line out over her top so he can see it before lifting her top to show him her G-Tube port.

"Perfect, do you want to get yourself changed and I will get a nurse to come and take some blood, see you in a bit" He smiles and leaves us.

I pull the curtain around the bed and locate Cate's pyjamas for her to put on.

"Do you mind if daddy pops out for an hour just so he can sort out a surprise for this evening?" I ask her.

"A surprise what is it? please tell me." her face lights up.

"I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise silly" I tuck her back into the bed and put her clothes into the case.

"Okay you can go, can I know what it is when you get back?" she relentlessly tries again.

"Maybe" I kiss her forehead. "Your toys are on the table if you want them, I will be quick, promise."  
"See you later" I hug her again and leave the hospital. I don't like leaving Cate there but I really wanted to surprise her with tickets to see Matilda the musical. We went a year ago to see it on Broadway and she loved it so I am hopeful she will love the actual English version just as much.

I walk to the Cambridge theatre and enter the ticket collection office to the side of the main entrance. It is pretty much empty so I take my place in the short line behind a young lady and her daughter. The little girl has long blonde hair and must be around Cate's age, she seems a lot shyer than Cate though. Her hand holds onto her mothers and her eyes remain on her feet. The timid girls mum momentarily lets go of her hand to dig through her bag. As she pulls out her paper work a soft toy Elsa doll also falls out of the bag and lands next to my feet.

I crouch down to the little girl's level and pick the doll.

"Elsa I believe" I inspect the doll in my hand. Cate has some like these but she doesn't have the Elsa one yet.

"Do you have a favourite song from the film?" I try to break through her shy barrier.

"Mine has got to be let it go" I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I could probably place bets on you having tons of Disney stuff at home" I hand her the doll back and look at her mum who is smiling at us both. She is defiantly young probably around 20, the age I was when I had Cate. I stand up but am substantially taller than her; even though she is short she is stunning. Her long blonde hair frames her face and her eyes are an amazing shade of light blue.

"Thank you I don't know what I would do if I lost that doll" she says to me

"You're American" I say to her

"You too"

"Where abouts are you from?" I ask

"Illinois, Chicago"

"No way, I live there too"

"Where abouts?" she asks

"Near to Lincoln Park zoo, what about you?"

"Really close – near to Oz Park"

"Wow, its odd how people can live so close together and not see each other but go halfway across the world and they are picking up tickets to see the same musical."  
"Weird huh?" she smiles at me.

"I better let you get off I'm sure this little lady has an enormous list of things she wants to see."

"More like I have" she laughs

"See you around" I say as she leaves. Wow she was beautiful but I'm sure someone that good looking has a partner waiting not to far away from her.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tris POV**

It's so odd to meet someone, a good looking someone, halfway across the country that lives a 15 minute walk from your house. He was so kind to Maddie even though she didn't answer any of his questions. It's rare you find people in this world who actually care about other people; there are too many people who only think about themselves. Maddie and I catch the train and make it to the science museum after grabbing a quick meal at McDonalds.

She enjoys the museum there are many things she can watch as well as play with. Even though it is quite busy we manage to make our way round everything and even have time to stop at the gift shop.

"Right, for dinner are we having Pizza Hut or Sushi?" I hold out my fists one at a time, she taps the left.

"Pizza hut it shall be" we get the train back across the city and settle ourselves in pizza hut. Maddie sits colouring in and I give Chris a text.

'This will probably cost a bomb but I wanted to tell you that everything is going well and London is amazing! T x'

'Great! Wish I could have come with all the shopping! – I hope that you have taken advantage of that C x'

'Tomorrow we will be going shopping, promise. Maddie wanted to go to the science museum today and loved it I might see if we have enough time to come back again before coming home. Matilda tonight though so excited! T x'

'Well enjoy girly I need to get back to work Tori's glaring at me, kisses to Maddie, C x'

'Say hey to her from me, I will T+M xx'

We don't spend overly long in the restaurant before we make our way across to the theatre for the show. I don't want this holiday to end.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tobias POV**

I head straight back to the hospital and up to the 4th floor to find Cate. She is sitting in the bed where I left her along with another two girls that are probably a bit older.

"Hey titch" I say

"Daddy!" she climbs off the bed and hugs my legs. "These are my new friends Alice and Katie" she tells me and then gets back onto the bed with them.

"Hey girls"

"Hello" They both reply.

"Do you know where the doctor is Cate?" I ask, curious to whether she can go yet.

"He was at the desk" One of the girls tells me.

"Thanks" I leave them chatting and go in search of Dr Johnson.

I find him talking to one of the nurses at the desk.

"Excuse me" I say

"Ah Mr Eaton, how can I help" he says cheerily

"I was just wondering how the tests were going"

"Alright I think we might be done although she did refuse a blood gas"

"I'm sorry, she once had a trainee nurse attempt a blood gas on her she tried 4 times and then had to give up as she kept getting it wrong. She is worried that it will mess up like that every time. We can go and do it now if you want, she will probably let you if I talk to her." I explain.

"No don't worry its fine I don't want to have to keep you any longer than necessary."  
"Thank you what were the test results like?" I ask

"Not the best I've seen keep an eye on her and bring her back to me if there are any problems while she's in England. I really suggest talking to her doctor and moving onto a more invasive chemotherapy, I just don't think that this one is working. Cate is one of those patients that doctors find difficult – she looks well on the outside but she is quite sick. It was lovely to meet you both." I shake his hand.

"You too" I walk back over to Cate while trying to quickly process what the doctor has just said but also not show Cate the potential upset that is building inside me. She must be getting better, even just a bit I don't want her to suffer anymore.

"That's it, we can go" I put on a brave face and tell Cate.

"It was great meeting you two" she hugs her friends and they leave, presumably to go to their beds. I pull the curtain around her bed and get her clothes back out so she can get changed.

"Can I know what the surprise is now?" Cate asks.

"Not yet Titch" I laugh as I pack her things into the suitcase.

"Are we still going to the river?"

"If your up to it – if not we can go tomorrow"

"No I want to go please"

"Get your shoes on then" she carefully does her laces up and then jumps up.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" I put the rucksack on my back, pick up the suitcase and take hold of her hand.

"Let's go" she lets go of my hand and skips down the corridor but waits every time she meets a corner so I don't lose sight of her.

After a long day exploring London Cate is tired but still eager to know her treat. We get on another train to take us to the theatre and Cate Climbs onto my lap. I was planning on telling her where we were going but before the train got going she was asleep. When we get to our stop I pick her up, as well as the suitcase and carry her to the theatre. A crowd has formed outside all eager to get in but we still have a few minutes till doors open.

"Where are we daddy?" I hear a whisper in my ear.

"Look" I turn around so she can see the building over my shoulder.

"Matilda!" I carefully place her down on the floor making sure she has her balance before I let go.

"Surprise" she hugs my legs tightly

"Thank you sooooooooo much"

"I hope you are enjoying our trip"

"It's the best trip ever!" she tells me.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chapter – they finally met! But how will they meet again?**

 **I will add more info about the G-tube next chapter if anyone is interested – it just didn't seem right to mention it in passing.**

 **Please drop a review to tell me what you thought all comments welcome – check out my pintrest for pics to do with this chapter (Link in bio)**

 **Until next week SpellStrike xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies – a day early I know! My friend is coming to stay tomorrow so I thought I'd put this up today. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter – niki, FandomsAllDayEveryDay, AnnaBella862, divergentfangirl473, petite-yoyo and guests. I really appreciate everything that everyone has been saying, your words have been so lovely and such a great encouragement for me to keep me writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as the story continues to infold …..**

" _Surprise" she hugs my legs tightly_

" _Thank you sooooooooo much"_

" _I hope you are enjoying our trip"_

" _It's the best trip ever!" she tells me._

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tobias POV**

"There's a bit of room in my case left if yours it too full of hats" I joke with Cate. We went shopping yesterday and Cate managed to find a stall that sold numerous beanie hats of all different styles. She loves wearing hats so felt the need to buy at least 10 different ones.

"Funny daddy, hats don't take up that much room." she sticks her tongue out at me so of course I do it back.

"Which one are you going to wear on the plane then?"

"The Union Jack one" she holds up one of the hats.

"Throw it here and I'll put it with your outfit for later." She throws the hat and it lands atop of my suitcase.

"How long till we go?" Cates asks

"About an half an hour till the Cab comes, I'm goanna go pack the medicine box why don't you get changed into your travel clothes and do a final sweep of the suite."  
"Plan" she puts her hand up to high-five me so I hit it.

"Ready to go daddy" she comes in pulling her little carry on suitcase behind her. She has put on the outfit I left out: black leggings, cream long jumper with black stars and her lace Doc Martins.

"I think my carry on, full of your food stuff, and the medical case are done as well"

"You can put my food stuff into my carry on" She tells me.

"And get rid of all the toys and other things you have in there?" she scrunches up her nose.

"Maybe not, on second though you can carry the food" she laughs

"That's what I thought" I shake my head "Right, titch pop to the bathroom and I'll make sure everything is by the door ready to go." She obeys me and I stand all the suitcases up by the door.

 _ **Time shift**_

The cab driver unloads our suitcases onto a trolley so I am able to manoeuvre them all. I pay him and Cate seizes the opportunity to climb suitcase mountain and sit on top of the luggage.

"Fancied a ride did we?" I place her little suitcase on the front.

"Yep" she says popping the P.

"Urgghhh I don't think I can push it titch" I joke around pretending to push the trolley.

"Don't be silly Daddy, I am really light"

"Whatever you say" I kiss her head and then push the trolley into the busy airport.

We queue for a short time seeing as we were one of the first people to arrive at the gate. I push the trolley towards the desk when called forward and lift Cate off the top of it.

"You know sir it isn't safe for children to ride on the trolleys" Well this is a great start.

"I'm sorry I won't let her do it again." I hand her our paper work.

"Could you place the first case on please?" I lift Cates case on first wary that it may be over the limit.

"And the next" Hers was fine, wells that's a surprise; I put mine on and then find the paper work for the last case in my rucksack.

"Do you have another sir as it says that you only have paid for two?" she asks

"Yes, this one is full of medical supplies and equipment for Cate. The airlines policy says that medical cases travel free" I hand her over the documents.

"You are right sir, could you place it on and open it so I can have a quick look inside." I place it carefully onto the scale and open it for her to see.

"Thank you" I lock it up and she sticks multiple stickers to the hard box to inform the handlers of its fragile contents.

"Thank you sir, hope you have a great flight"

"Thank you" Cate takes hold of her wheelie case in one hand and clasps my hand in her other.

We find security and queue behind all the other holiday makers.

"I'm tired daddy" I look at my watch even though it is only half four I'm not surprised Cate is tired, we got up early this morning so we could visit Madame Tussards wax works, and she has been darting around all day.

"Come here baby" I lift her up and she nestles her head into my neck. I look around and notice an extra assistance queue that has barely anyone in. I pick up Cates suitcase and walk over to the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry sir but this is extra assistance only, you will need to wait" an official looking women tells me and points to the mega long queue.

"I need extra assistance" I hate doing this but it is necessary at this point.

"How so?" She asks looking a bit annoyed this time.

"My daughter has Acute Myeloid Leukaemia and is tube fed. My rucksack is full of liquid food that you will probably need to check. Is there somewhere I could lay her so I can get it all out?" I hate declaring Cates cancer it is something that we are dealing with and don't need extra sympathy for but to get her food stuff through we had to tell her.

"Of course sir if you just place your bags on here, unfortunately your daughter will have to walk through but once there she can lie down on the chairs while we check your stuff." She explains.

"Cate, baby, you need to walk through the scanner then you can go back to sleep for a bit" I whisper to her.

"Okay" she replies. I place her on the floor and cautiously let go of her making sure she has her balance. I quickly place the bags onto the scanner and turn back to Cate.

"Go on titch" She walks through the scanner and it starts to beep. I wait until the beeping stops and quickly walk through after her.

"Sorry sir, is this your daughter?" a security man asks me.

"Yes" I reply

"I need your permission to pat her over as she set off the scanner, airport rules I'm afraid."  
"It won't be necessary; it was probably her PICC line/ Central line." He looks at me confused.

"Can you show him Cate?" She pulls at the neck of her jumper pulls the ports over the top so he can see them and then hides them again.

"Thank you sir, have a great evening" We leave the man and walk over to the end of the bag scanner. I pick up Cates bag and settle her on some chairs before going back over to talk to the lady.

"Right sir, could you possibly find that doctors note?" The same lady talks to me again. I take my rucksack off her and produce the note.

"Here you go" I hand her the note and take a quick glance round at Cate she has fallen back to sleep again.

"That seems fine sir, hope you have a great flight" she hands me the note back and allows me to go on my way.

I place my rucksack on my back, pick Cate up off the seat and pick up her suitcase as well. I take her through to the lounge and find a set of seats in a quieter corner of the large departure lounge. I carefully put her down before placing her blanket over her. I will have to wake her up in an hour for food but a little amount of sleep is better than no sleep at all.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tris POV**

Once we finish our dinner in departures I find the nearest information board to try and find out if there have been any delays, Maddie stays glued to my side.

"Look we have almost the same suitcase" A happy girl around Maddie's age, with an American accent, bounds over to us.

"They are very similar aren't they." I look between the Frozen suitcases and bend down to the little girls level knowing that Maddie won't interact.

"And we've both got stars on" she points to Maddies pastel pink leggings which have printed stars randomly placed on. She chose the leggings and a lose fitting lilac t-shirt to go with. Maddies long blonde hair is plaited down her back and on her feet she wears gold pumps with cross over elastics.

"That's a bit of a coincidence, are you American too?"

"Yep I live in Chicago, my names Cate, what's yours?" she asks and Maddie just looks at me.

"Her name is Maddie, she is very shy so doesn't talk much" I try and explain in the simplest way possible.

"Oh" she answers back, now I am at her height I notice a small tube that protrudes from the bottom of her star patterned jumper and leads into the small rucksack she is wearing.

"Where's your mummy darling?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm with Daddy, he's around, I left him to show Maddie my case"

"Why don't we wander back over and try to find him?" I suggest and she nods.

Cate leads us through the crowds and over to Starbucks.

"He was in there" she points to Starbucks

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, strong, he had black jeans and a t-shirt on" I look around to see if anyone matches the vague description.

"He is not going to be happy with me" she mumbles

"Don't worry darling" I place my hand on her back.

"Cate" A deep voice shouts and then a man jogs over and takes Cate into his arms.

"You scared Daddy" he mumbles into her hair "never run off before telling me" he kisses her forehead and puts her down. I can't believe it, it's the same man who we met in the theatre.

"Thank you" he looks over to me "I know you, Elsa doll, Cambridge theatre"

"If that's how you remember me then yes" I laugh

"Sorry, thanks for watching her" he ruffles Cates hair

"It's fine it seems she was admiring Maddie's case" he looks down at the case.

"Of course, everything has to be Frozen at the moment" he laughs

"Tell me about it" I feel a tug on the hem of my jumper, I look down at Maddie who make the sign language T to tell me she needs the toilet.

"Sorry but I'll have to excuse us somebody needs the toilet." I smile

"Well it was nice t..."

"I need to go too, can I come?" Cate interrupts her dad

"If it's okay with your dad" she turns around and he gives a slight nod.

"Come on then, I'll leave the cases if that's okay" He nods so I take both of the girl's hands and lead them to the toilet.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tobias POV**

Wow who would have thought that on all the flights back to Chicago from so many airports in the UK I would end up bumping into her again? Something about her persona intrigues me she looks so young but comes across wise beyond her years; and her daughter, so shy. I think I owe it to whoever's looking over me it's not every day you meet someone who would actually help you out in the middle of an airport. Her partner doesn't seem to be around though – maybe just the two girls came away, who knows. I just hope that when she comes back with Cate she doesn't go straight away.

I quickly check the board and notice that our gate is up so I sit down by the bags and wait for them to return.

"BOO!" Cate jumps out from behind me.

"Hey, all good?" I ask

"Yup, Tris is awesome, can we sit with her on the plane?" Cate tells me; that must be her name.

"Maybe, it depends on what they are planning." Cate sticks out her bottom lip. "They've put the gate number up" I tell Tris

"Let's get moving then" she smiles at me.

"Can you sit near us on the plane?" Cate asks Tris. Tris looks towards me and I mouth 'sorry', 'its fine' she mouths back.

"If that's what you would like." Tris smiles at Cate.

"Are we going to find the plane now?" Cate asks me.

"Yep, we just need to go wait for the plane to be ready then we can get straight on" I tell her.

"Yey! I can't wait, can we sit at the back again pleeassee?" Cate begins to get more excited as we walk through the terminal.

"I guess so"

"Yes yes yes" Cate jumps up and down. I look at a smiling Tris and shake my head.

"Someone loves flying." Tris says

"I love flying, it's the bestest thing ever. It's like you are a bird" Cate declares as we meet the line of people who are also waiting for our flight. We find the speedy boarders queue as we both have young children.

"Do you like flying too?" I ask Maddie who promptly hugs Tris' legs.

"Not her favourite thing, is it?" She places one of her arms around the small girl.

"Why?" Cate asks

"Not everyone likes it Cate, just like I hate shopping but you love it." I explain. We are called forward and our passports are checked one last time before we can board the aircraft. Once on the plane Cate quickly walks through the rows so she can get her desired back row corner seat. The plane is set out with two chairs either side of the aircraft. I sit next to Maddie and Tris and Cate sit in the adjacent pair seat. We don't talk much until we are actually flying due to two little girls who require our attention.

The seat belt sign has barely been gone 2 minutes before Cate wants to change the seating arrangements.

"Daddy can you move so I can sit with Maddie please?" she asks politely.

"You will have to ask her if she wants to move titch." I reply

"Maddie, do you want to watch Frozen with me?" Cate leans across my lap so she is closer to them. Maddie looks at Tris who gives her a small nod.

"Sounds good" Tris replies for her. I get up out of my seat and allow Maddie to sit down. Tris hands me her suitcase which I slide under the seat in front.

"Dad can I have the headphone splitter please?" Cate asks while taking her IPad out of its soft case that has pink elephants on it to expose the hard-shell one with pink leopard print and her name printed on it. I open the overhead locker, take out the splitter, which is in the shape of a crab, and pass it across to her.

"Thank you."

 **Tris POV**

Tobias shuts the overhead locker and slides into the seat next to me.

"I hope they aren't going to want to swap every half hour" He laughs

"I hope not too" I say.

"I don't think I have properly introduced myself" he smiles

"I don't believe you have" I smile back

"Well, I am Tobias Eaton - 26 years young and that over there is Catherine, though I wouldn't call her that of you want to be on her good side, she is probably the most outgoing but loveable 5-year-old you will ever meet"

"Well, Tobias Eaton, I am Beatrice Prior, but everyone calls me Tris I am 22 and that is Madison or Maddie as she prefers - she is also 5"

"She is very pretty; her hair matches yours so nicely" he comments

"That's purely a coincidence" I say quietly and look over at her.

"Pardon?" he looks confused

"She's my brother's daughter" I look back at him.

"Sorry I just assumed, what a nice auntie you are taking her on a trip to London then"

"We just came to see my parents; she hasn't seen them in a while"

"Good excuse for a holiday in think, and you even get to give the child back at the end of it all." I try to laugh slightly or I think I might cry Tobias seems to notice this and places his hand on my knee.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault." I exhale a deep breath "My brother and his wife died in a car crash in January." I open up to him. It's odd I rarely talk to anyone about this but I am sitting here telling someone I have only known for an hour my life story.

"I am so sorry" He starts but I shake my head

"You didn't know. She lives full time with me. Despite only being 4 at the time the crash impacted badly on her - that's why she doesn't talk" I explain.

"I shouldn't have been so blunt" he shakes his head

"Look, its fine, let's just talk about something else, what bought you to London?" I try and lighten the mood.

"We needed a getaway" he tells me.

"Fair. How come Cate wasn't with you the first time we met?"

"Her doctor needed her to get some tests done, the theatre was a surprise for her." he explains

"While you were on holiday?"

"Unfortunately cancer stops for no one" he says simply.

"Sorry" I say quietly

"Don't apologize, yo…" he is cut off by a beeping noise

"Turn it off Cate, and I'll come sort it out" he says to his daughter. She takes off her bag and reaches inside to turn off the machine.

"I'll be back" he says and walks off towards the toilet. When he gets back he opens up his rucksack and pulls out a girly bag.

"Sorry Maddie but can we swap seats for 5 minutes please, I promise Frozen will still be there when you get back?" Maddie nods and comes to sit next to me, he pauses the film and hands Maddie the iPad to hold.

"Right madam let's get this off" onto one of the tray tables he places a bottle of water and some sterile packets. Maddie lifts up her jumper to reveal a plastic port to which the tube I saw earlier, that leads to her rucksack, is attached to. Tobias uses hand sanitizer before turning the tube and releasing it from the port. He takes the bag from her, tucks the excess tubing inside and puts it down. Tobias then opens one of the sterile packets and produces a smaller tube to which he connects to the port. The last packet contains a plastic syringe which he fills with water before attaching it to the tube and injecting it into her stomach.

"All done" he tells her while disconnecting the tube and syringe and placing them into a zip lock bag.

"Thank youp" she smiles at him.

"Can we put a wrap on please?" he holds up a material belt.

"Whyyyy" she moans, obviously she doesn't like these 'wraps'

"So you can sleep and play around without me having to worry about doing an emergency G tube replacement in an airplane" he says slightly more seriously.

"Fine" she huffs at him. He wraps the fabric belt round her and fastens it around her lower tummy to cover the port.

He packs the equipment up into the drawstring bag and picks up the backpack containing the tube, and presumably the feed, to put back into his backpack.

"Go on darling, you can go back to watching your film now." He tells Maddie and she crosses the aisle again.

"Sorry about that" he turns to look at me after sitting down.

"Why don't we ban this whole apologising thing it's getting on my nerves" I suggest

"Plan" he smiles

"What was that on her stomach? - if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, it's called a G tube in simple terms it feeds her"

"Is it like the tube you can get placed in your nose?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Kinda she did have one like that originally but it kept coming dislodged"

"Right, how long has she had it for then?"

"She has had some sort of feeding tube since the end of her third chemo session; it makes her very sick meaning she can't keep enough down for her to say a good weight."

"So she has liquid food in her backpack"

"You've got it, 500mls of liquid food attached to a pump so it feeds her over 2 hours. Which she has twice a day." He explains like it is a common thing.

"Does she mind it?" I ask him

"No she's fine with it; she hates the constant sickness so I guess anything is better."

"Good point" I smile

"How often is her chemo, gosh I'm making it sound like 20 questions sor…?"

"No Sorry's. I really don't mind telling you, it's rare finding someone who is actually interested. Chemo is in a pattern of 4 weeks - 1 week of chemo, 3 weeks off"

"That's intense"

"It's okay. It's become a way of life now a week in hospital, a week with a sick child then two weeks to attempt normality"

"Wow, how do you manage to work?" I ask him

"I design film posters so a lot of my work I can do from home and email out to people"

"I bet that's an awesome job. How exactly does that work then?" I state amazed.

"Well they get in contact with me and provide some ideas about what they want on the poster. I then have to draw up some ideas and send them back, they pick one, I tell them what different pictures and angles I need, they send me the pictures and I create the poster." He explains.

"So do you get to go on set and see the actors?"  
"Sometimes, depends on how simple the design is, how far away they are filming and how well Cate is."

"I wish my job was that cool." I think out loud.

"What is this so called 'un cool' job then?" He smiles at me.

"I am a tattoo artist." I state

"You lied, that's a cool job" he says simply

"Drawing and injecting people all day, fun!" I say sarcastically.

"Do you have any tattoos then?" he asks

"That would be telling. Do you?"  
"That would be telling." He mocks me and we both laugh. His smile is bright and enough to brighten anyone's day but let's be real there is a 99% chance he is married. I have no hope. Even if I did look 22 and have a great figure, unlike my 12-year-old build.

"Does your wife do something similar then?" I ask to try and find out the inevitable.  
"Never been married" he looks over at the girls who are still watching Frozen. "Last time I checked Cate's mum was a sectary for an important banker, though who knows what she does now."

"Does Cate not have contact with her then?"

"Nope, there was an incident and I haven't seen her since, I have full custody, she isn't allowed un-supervised contact, not that she wants contact anyway."

"Was she alright?" It's odd that a mother would leave her daughter because of one incident, but it does sound quite serious but would she really give up the chance of never seeing her daughter again.

"She was fine, she just got to go back to her new life and left me to pick up the pieces" He says harshly "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that harsh, I just haven't forgiven her yet." I place my hand on his knee, like he did for me earlier.

"No sorrys, remember" he places his hand over mine.

"Of course, anyway enough about my disaster in love – does your partner work?" he moves his hand away and faces me again.

"No partner I'm afraid" I shake my head

"What, no, really?"

"So surprised" I laugh

"Well" I see a slight blush appear on his face.

"You must know men aren't all for women with kids - and then don't hang around long enough for me to explain the situation"

"I know, being a single parent myself"

"Fair enough. But, you know, a lot of men think I had some disaster romance at 17 and was left holding the baby" he laughs.

"What about before Maddie, you must have been in a relationship then."

"Nope, no one can see past the 12-year-old body" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Rubbish"

"Truth"

"Don't put yourself down you don't look 12" I see the slight blush return to his face.

"Does the whole single parenting thing get easier?" I change the conversation.

"I think it must be around 3 years now that I have been a single parent for and I can honestly say that it is not much different to being in the relationship with Cates mum."  
"That good huh?" I laugh

"She was probably the least hands on mum you could find. But I imagine it will get easier for you, you've got to sort a routine out, set the boundaries."

"Maddie is amazing, no trouble. It just things like remembering that I can't spontaneously decide to go out with my friends."

"I can see the problem; going from no children one and no support overnight must have been a challenge."

"You could say that"

 **To be continued ….**

 **Hope you guys liked that, feel free to check out my Pinterest account – SpellStrike – (one word) link is in profile.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you thought both positive and negative criticisms welcome also suggestions for later chapters greatly appreciated :-)**

 **Until next week SpellStrike xxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

***Hides face in shame* I'm sorry…. This week has been a little busy (to say the least) but here it is yey! Thank you to all my reviewers: sleepy1177, JodiCatherine, Tara, leek812, Eunice339, enj412 and Guests. I love to hear your kind words and constructive criticisms. I would like to say that this story will contain talk of cancer due to the nature of the story and I am sorry if that doesn't appeal to everyone :-(**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this please drop a review to let me know what you think and also leave any suggestions for later chapters :-)**

" _I can see the problem; going from no children to one and no support overnight must have been a challenge."_

" _You could say that"_

 **Tris POV**

I look over and see that the girls have fallen asleep in front of their film.

"That was quicker than I anticipated" I comment about the sleeping girls.

"Yep I would have lost a bet; I would have thought that Cate would stay up talking Maddie's ear off for the whole flight and then crash out when we get home." He laughs.

"I surprised that they didn't finish Frozen, though I'm sure that if Cate is anything like Maddie she will know all the words from memory." I smile at him.

"Tell me about it we even have the car cd" He laughs. I look over his features, his dark blue eyes are stunning and he has dimples on his cheeks when he laughs.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?" he suggests.

"Okay" he takes his phone and a set of earphones; he plugs the earphone in and gives me one.

"What type of stuff do you listen to?" he asks and brings up his music.

"Anything really, I like Sia." I tell him. "Who do you like?"

"She is awesome" He smiles at me. "I like a bit of imagine dragons"

"I only know a couple of their songs." I try to bring more of their songs to mind.

"You'll know this one" he plays radioactive; I smile and nod to communicate that I know it.

We seem to listen to music for hours, occasionally passing conversation about the artist or other good songs.

"Daddy" a little voice mumbles; I nudge Tobias to let him know that Cate is awake.

"Hey baby girl did you sleep well?" he turns towards her.

"Can I get a hug" she puts out her arms. Tobias gets up and carefully lifts her over Maddie who is still fast asleep before retaking his seat next to me. When he sits down Cate nuzzles her face into his shirt while he strokes her hair.

"Do you want me to move?" I ask  
"Not at all" he smiles at me "I'm sure that Cate will want to sit next to Maddie in a couple of minutes." He strokes her hair back and softly kisses her head. "Did you have a good sleep baby?"

"Yep" Maddie repositions herself so she is sitting more upright but still lying in Tobias' arms.

"What are you going to for the next couple of hours?" she looks up at him.

"What time is it?" She asks

"In English time it is about quarter to 12: midnight" he tells her.

"Do I need to go back to sleep then?" she wrinkles her nose up.

"You don't have to; you can watch another film or play with your toys"

"I think I'll watch another film" she smiles at me. "Will Maddie like Brave?" she asks.

"I think she will like any Disney film, to be honest" I reply

"Don't wake her up though Cate, we let you sleep it is only fair to leave her" Tobias says firmly

"I wont I promise. Can I go to the toilet please?" she asks.

"Yep do you want me to come with you?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"Can Tris come?" Tobias looks at me.

"Of course I can" I smile first at Cate before realising that Tobias is smiling at me.

Tobias gets up and allows me to shuffle past him before he sits back down.

"Back in a minute" he smiles up at me.

 **Tobias POV**

She certainly has a gift; she is so caring and beautiful. I don't think I could have taken on a 4 year old single handily at just 21 years old. Every time she does something I want to find out more about her and let her into my life. I'm not normally one to do that, I like it best when people keep their distance; my problems are mine they don't need to be shared. I look over at the little girl next to me who is still curled up on the seat closet to me, only difference to earlier is that she has her eyes open just looking around.

"Hello beautiful, Tris is just taking Cate to the toilet" she sits up a bit while still looking at me.

"Do you want to come and sit with me for a few minutes?" I ask hesitantly, I don't want to force her to do anything she might not be comfortable with. She doesn't answer me immediately but instead goes into her case and pulls out a rainbow blanket which she wraps around her.

"Are you cold?" she gives me small nod. I get up from my seat and go to sit next to her; she shuffles up into Cates seat for me to sit down. I lift up my arm and allow her to get closer to my side.

"According to Cate I am usually quite warm" I smile down at her and put my arm around her she shuffles closer to my side.

She takes hold of the watch around my wrist and pulls it closer to her face. It reads around quarter to 12am, English time.

"About 3 and a half hours to go." I smile at her. She releases my arm meaning that I have rightfully guessed what she was trying to work out.

"I bet I can guess your favourite colour." I say to her in a bid to make conversation.

"Is it green?" she scrunches up her nose.

"Obviously not, red?" she shakes her head."  
"Yellow?" she shakes her head but smiling this time.

"Then it's got to be pink." Her smile grows as she shakes her head again.

"Daddy, you've moved" Cate stands next to me in the isle and then pulls herself onto my lap.

"I have I was just giving Maddie a quick hug as she was cold" I look over and smile at Tris who is now sitting in my seat so he can watch the unfolding scenario.

"Ahhhhh, I like your blanket Maddie." Cate says and the girls share a smile.

"Well now you're here you can help me, I'm trying to work out Maddie's favourite colour." I tell Cate.

"That's easy" She brags.

"Go on then cleaver clogs what is it?"

"Light blue" she says like it is the simplest thing in the world. Maddie gives a thumbs up and I just shake my head at them both.

"Silly daddy, Elsa, light blue" Cate laughs and Maddie smiles.

"Well then Princess Anna and Queen Elsa I will let you get back to your film watching" I carefully get up, holding on to Cate and then place her on the seat.

"Enjoy." I turn around to see a smiling Tris.

"Can I join you or do I have to watch Brave as well?" I ask her.

"I don't know you seemed to be doing alright." She laughs and moves over.

"Thanks for looking after Maddie for me, the queue was awful for the toilet and they aren't in the best of conditions." She pulls a face.

"I can imagine; you wouldn't catch me using them. Did Cate wash her hands properly?"

"Yes she showed me exactly how to do it, apparently you always 'bug' her to do it properly" She uses her fingers to emphasise the 'bug'.

"I just don't want her to catch any unnecessary germs. She can be hospitalised for months even if she gets a cold." I explain.

"Oh, I didn't realise, sorry."

"No sorrys – remember." I smile at her; she smiles back before picking up her phone and illuminating the screen.

"Am I right in thinking we have a little less than three hours until landing?" I have a quick look at my watch and confirm that she is right.

"Do you mind if I try and get a little sleep in, it just I …" I cut her off.

"Of course it's fine, I'll watch the girls, you try and get some sleep before we land." I smile at her.

"Thank you"

"It's fine honestly, try and get some sleep." She pulls her legs up onto the seat and tries her best to curl into a ball. I look over at the girls who seem fine before finding a film on my iPad for me to watch.

I next become aware of the time when the flight attendant announces that there is half an hour left until landing at around 3am. I turn off my film and look over to find that the girls are now playing with Cates frozen dolls. I turn to my other side and see that Tris is still asleep, I really don't want to disturb her but know that she will want me to. I gently touch her shoulder and say her name a couple of times. She eventually begins to stir and stretches her legs out.

"We have about half an hour till landing." I tell her and she nods in reply. The seat belt sign come on over head to show that we are going to start properly descending.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry to disturb your game but we are going to be landing soon, do you want to swap back?" Cate looks at Maddie who slightly shakes her head.

"We would like to stay here please" Cate tells me.

"Okay then can you pop your seat belts on before you get back to playing though, thank you." I watch them both put on their belts and successfully tighten each others before turning back to Tris.

She looks much more awake and has also put her belt on.

"Thanks for that, I really appreciate it." She yawns.

"Its fine, you need to have some sleep, can't have you falling asleep behind the wheel can we?"

"It fine we're getting a cab, I turned out to be cheaper than car park costs" she smiles.

"I can't have you getting a cab at this ungodly hour; I'll give you a lift." I tell her.

"It's fine, you have helped me enough this journey."

"I insist."

"What if you're an axe murderer or something?" she laughs

"With a 5 year old, if I was I think she would have told you by now"

"Maybe it's a cover up story"

"Dam didn't think anyone would rumble the single dad with sick child story line" I laugh.

"Well I'm not just anyone" she laughs along with me. She's right, she isn't just anyone she is Tris, the girl who despite going through so much this past year can still sit and joke around, she is strong, caring and would do anything to look after Maddie. I cant pinpoint ever being this infiltrated by a girl before, even Lauren took me a bit of persuading before I went out with her but Tris is different, I know I have only known her for the duration of this journey but I ache to know more about her and her niece Maddie.

"I'm ganna be so glad when I finally get into my bed" she smiles at me.

"I second that, hotel beds are never the same as your own." I laugh.

"How long has Cate got at home before her next chemo session?"

"Next session is August 3rd so three days at home then back in hospital." I say unenthusiastically.

"That doesn't sound like much fun"

"No, but hey life goes on" I smile.

"I don't know if I could remain so positive in your situation" she says to me.

"Touché" She laughs. I couldn't cope losing my parents to different country and then my brother dying meaning I became sole responsibility for the child.

I notice that the air hostesses take their seats signifying that we are about to land. I look over to Tris who in her still sleepy state is looking out of the window at all the city lights. The girls on the other hand are oblivious to the imminent landing and are still mid game with Cate's dolls.

"I know this seems cheesy but can I get your number?" I ask Tris "It's just our girls get on so well I wouldn't want Cate…."

"…Tobias stop of course you can have it" she smiles at me and hands her phone over I take hers and hand her mine.

"This is very London" I comment on her red phone box case before inputting my number.

"Well I had to buy something – I'm liking your case though where did you buy that from?" she finished typing in the number before playing with my maze case.

"To be honest I can't remember Cate picked it out and insisted I buy it so she could play with it." We swap back phones just in time for the plane to touch down on the runway.

"We have now arrived in Chicago the local time is 21:30, please remain seated until the seat belt sign has been removed and thank you for flying with us today" the announcement comes over the speakers.  
"Home" Tris says quietly.

"Home" I agree with her.

"Daddy" I turn around to see Cate rubbing her eyes "how long now?"

"Not long baby girl, we need to get of the plane, go through passport control, collect our bags and then drop Tris and Maddie home after we find the car." She is clearly tired but trying to hide it.

"Tris and Maddie are coming in our car?" she asks excitedly.  
"Yep they only live 5 minutes away from us" she beams at me.

"Can Maddie sleep over in my room?"

"Not today titch but maybe some other time." She nods eagerly and then turns back to talk to Maddie.

The seat belt sign is removed and most people move to get up. Tris clearly has the same idea as me and is texting on her phone. There is no point in moving quickly as the plane is not going anywhere; it has to wait for everyone to get off so we may as well be the last. Once most people have cleared from around us I get up, retrieve Cates suitcase from under her seat and open it up on the row in front of her.

"Right miss lets get this packed" she collects up her dolls and other things that seem to have made the way out of the case and I pack them all up.

"Bring your shoes over here titch so Tris can get in and help Maddie pack up." She obediently moves to put her shoes on and I take it as an opportunity to pack up my things and get my rucksack down.

"Ready?" Tris asks me while slinging her rucksack onto her back.

"Ready." I put my rucksack on and lift Cates case of the seat so she can wheel it off.

The girls take the lead and we follow behind thanking the airplane staff on out way out. After exiting the tube off the plane we are met with a line of people for passport control.

"Daddy can I get a carry?" Cate pulls on the hem of my t-shirt.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleaseeeee" she is clearly tired but there is no way we can skip the line, I pick her up and she snuggles in to my neck. Tris and I talk mindlessly about random things for the next half an hour while the queue goes down.

"Tris could you possibly grab our passports out of the bag so I don't have to put Cate down?"

"Sure" she smiles at me, Cate fell asleep almost instantly after I picked her up and Maddie doesn't seem much more awake. We finally make it to the front and we split to go to the different desks.

"Good evening sir please can I take your passports?" I hand him the passports and notice that Tris is already through.

"Everything seems in order, thank you sir enjoy your night" what kind of statement is that? 'enjoy your night' does it look like I am about to go out to the pub? Or anywhere but my bed? I take the passports and join Tris to go down to baggage reclaim.

"Can you see any benches?" I ask Tris as we both look around the room.

"There by the trollies" she points, we walk over to the bench and I carefully place Cate down.

"Maddie, why don't you sit with Cate while I get the bags with Tobias?" Tris suggests, the little girl nods and climbs up onto the bench. We leave out rucksacks with the girls and I grab a trolley. Luckily our conveyer belt is right next to the bench so we can still keep a close eye on the girls while collecting the luggage. The med case is one of the first pieces of luggage to come on to the conveyer belt closely followed by Tris and Maddie's cases.

"That's a large box" Tris refers to the med case.

"It's full of medicines and food stuff for Cate, luckily it travels for free." I tell her.

"No way!"

"Yep any cases full of medical equipment are allowed to travel for free."

"That's good; I reckon that would have cost a lot of money to check in."

"It would have" I notice my case and Cates just behind so go over to the conveyer to pick them up.

I take them back over to the trolley and strategically place them on top before we head back towards the girls. Cate has woken up but is still lying down on the bench.

"Who would like a ride?" I ask them both.

"Me" Cate sits up and Maddie smiles. I first place their little cases on top and then squeeze them both into the hand luggage space with their feet atop of the luggage.

"To the car." I push the trolley out of the bag reclaim and through some of the airports long corridors.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking us, I honestly don't mind getting a cab." Tris says as we walk out into the cold night air.

"Tris I'm sure, plus I don't think Cate would forgive me now if we didn't take you home." I laugh. We walk through the outside area to the car reclaim, I head over to the office and get my key before making my way back to Tris and the girls.

"Guess which car is Daddy's, I chose it." Cate says to Tris, and Tris raises an eyebrow at me.

"She had the final say between a couple and chose it because it shares the name of her favourite magazine." Tris nods.

"I don't know darling which one?" I stop behind my car.

"This one" she smiles and points at my range rover vogue.

"I got it after designing a film cover for a really successful film" I try and make her understand that I don't just have that type of money all the time.

"You'll have to teach me if your pay is this good" she laughs.

I lift the girls off the trolley and first lift Cate into her car seat.

"I think Cate's booster backpack thing is around" I tell Tris before opening the boot to look for it.

"It's called a boostapak Daddy" Cate tells me.

"Here" I grab the back pack open it out to a booster seat and secure it into the back of the car.

"Thanks." Tris smiles at me then lifts Maddie into the car and straps her in. while she finishes off I arrange the cases into the boot of the car before getting myself.

"Homeward bound" I smile at Tris.

 _ **Time shift**_

 **Tris POV**

Despite the journey only lasting 20 minutes both the girls manage to fall asleep. Tobias pulls up outside and switches of the engine.

"It was lovely meeting you" he says looking straight at me.

"and you" I smile back at him.

"It would be lovely if we could meet up again some time" he suggests

"I agree plus I think the girls get on well" I say not wanting to be too keen, although I defiantly want to keep in contact with him.

"Talking of the girls do you want me to carry Maddie in?"

"That would be great" how is this guy single? I go and open up the front door as Tobias goes to the car to get Maddie; he follows me into the apartment and I lead him into her room. After tucking her in we head back out to the car and get all of the cases in.

"I'll text you at some point tomorrow" he stands in the doorway ready to leave.

"I'd like that." He smiles at me and then turns to go back his car; he starts the engine and gives me a small wave before pulling away.

 **Hope you guys liked that – FourTris are slowly coming together! Check out my pintrest for the board relating to this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review I love hearing your opinions. Untill next week (which will hopefully be on time) Spellstrike xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys! How are you all? Here is your next chapter :-) Thank you to all my reviewers: enj412, FandomsAllDyEveryDay, leek812, Fangirl1998, Eunice339, katelyn4, .353 – really love to hear what you have to say and your kind words really make me smile.**

" _I'll text you at some point tomorrow" he stands in the doorway ready to leave._

" _I'd like that." He smiles at me and then turns to go back his car; he starts the engine and gives me a small wave before pulling away._

 **Tobias POV**

Since arriving back from London life hasn't gotten any easier, Cate spent three days straight in bed not wanting to move, in my opinion the trip was a bit too much for her. The English doctor was right she is a lot sicker than she seems on the surface. Cate currently lies asleep on the sofa while I try and collect everything that she will need for her chemo session which start tomorrow, hopefully they will make her feel a bit better but they normally have the opposite effect. I finish Cates case before moving on to pack my own I am nearly there when the phone starts to ring, I jump up and run to where it is so Cate isn't woken, but it is too late she's awake. Tris, I answer the phone and seat myself on the sofa so Cate can sit on my lap.

"Hey" she says, it so nice to hear he voice again.

"Hey yourself" I hear her laugh.

"Are you doing much at the moment?" she asks I look at the half packed bag and shrug.

"Not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you fancied meeting up for coffee or something" Cate lays her head on my shoulder still half asleep.

"Don't worry if your busy, we can always go another time" I realise that I hadn't replied to her request.

"Sorry, yes coffee sounds good, Cate hasn't been well though so it might only be a quick one"

"Honestly if she's not well enough that's fine I don't want her to get any more sick" I look down at Cate it's a gamble.

"Cate do you fancy a trip to see Maddie and Tris" I ask her, a small smile makes its way across her face and she gives a slight nod.

"We'll be there, which coffee shop so you fancy?" I ask her

"What about that little one with the red walls and the tables outside?"

"Plan, see you in half an hour?"

"See you then" I can sense the smile in her voice as I hang up the phone and place it to one side.

"We better go and get dressed titch." I kiss her head, pick her up and carry her to her room.

Cate sits on her bed while I dig through the wardrobe to find something for her to wear, it's still warm outside but I don't want her to get cold.

"Any preferences?"

"Cammo leggings" I pull them off the hanger and throw them in her direction before getting out the matching pink t-shirt that has green writing on it saying 'pretty & perfect is what daddy said' its one of my favourite outfits. She gets herself dressed and then lets me brush her hair before she puts on a camo bandana on along with her pink suede Chelsea boots. She goes to brush her teeth so I quickly get dressed into grey denim shorts and a long sleeve black muscle top with the sleeves pushed up. I ensure I have a bag of Cates stuff before putting my black Converse on. I go to find Cate who has curled up on her bed and is pretty much asleep. I carefully slip her shoes off and go to find my phone to ring Tris, she picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey Tobias you alright?"

"Sorry but we aren't going to make it out, I got her up and ready but she has just fallen asleep again"

"It's fine we'll just meet up another time"

"No, why don't you come here? I know it's not shop coffee but I can get out the nice cups" I laugh.

"Sounds wonderful" she laughs "we'll be there in 10"

"See you"

"Wait Tobias, what's your address?" she laughs

"I'll text it across"

"Thanks see you soon" she hangs up the phone and I quickly text across our address before quickly pottering around the apartment in a bid to tidy it up a bit. I just manage to tidy Cates toys up before the door bell goes.

I open the door and Tris is standing there with Maddie just behind her legs.

"Thank God, I thought I had the wrong place for a minute there" she smiles and I let them into the living room Tris wears some grey coloured ripped skinny jeans with a dark grey vest and black converse and Maddie has on a summer dress which is covered in swans paired with a light pink cardigan and some sparkly sliver Mary Jane toms, an outfit that Cate would defiantly want to wear.

"Feel free to sit down" I tell them and then go into the kitchen.

"So, coffee?" I flick the kettle on.

"You read my mind"  
"Milk, sugar?" I ask

"Milk 1 sugar, I love the layout of this room." She looks around.

"Thanks it's not the biggest but it works, would you like a drink Maddie?" she nods.

"I have water, orange or blackcurrant" I get the bottles out so she can indicate what she wants. She walks over to the kitchen and taps the blackcurrant bottle.

"Blackcurrant it is then" I pour it into one of Cates mini mouse cups and attach the lid and straw before giving it to her. I grab two mugs out of the cupboard and make the two coffees and grab a packet of oreos.

"You might be able to work out who chooses most of our things" I say to Tris as I hand her a Sully mug and keep hold of my own Mike Wozowski one.

"I see" she admires the mug. I open the Oreos and put them on the table.

"Feel free to help yourself" I take one for myself to indicate that it is okay; Maddie copies me and takes a seat next to Tris.

"How is Cate?" Tris asks.

"To be honest she isn't very well at all, but we are back in for chemo tomorrow so hopefully the doctors can get to the source of the problem."  
"Oh, that's not good, have you any idea what triggered it?"

"Not really, the doctor in England said that she wasn't well so she probably held out while we were away and this is the repercussion, that or its something new."

"I guess anything affects her greatly"

"Yep, if she was to get a cold she could end up hospitalised but luckily at the moment I think she is just worn out"

"So are you in hospital for a week starting tomorrow?"

"5 days, yep, unless there are any complications."

"That doesn't sound to fun"

"No but I should be able to catch up on some work while at hospital between watching countless Disney films."  
"I can imagine I bet you have to take a bag just for the DVDs" she laughs.

"Yep, and it tends to involve me coming home half way through the week to swap the films over."

"That's great" she laughs.

"Are you back at work yet?" I ask her.

"Kind of, I don't really work properly over the holidays so I can look after Maddie but come next week madam will be back at school so I will be working most days."  
"Of course, so will you be starting Kindergarten (year 1) Maddie?" she smiles and nods.

"She's quite excited, we went uniform shopping yesterday, it unbelievable how expensive school clothes can be."  
"That's cool, guess I'm lucky I don't have to buy them then."

"Oh yer, sorry I forgot about that."

"No need to apologise, its true I would find school clothes shopping even worse than normal shopping."

"It's not fun" she tells me.

"DAD!" a shout comes from down the hall; I get up and without giving an explanation quickly make my way to Cate's room.

"What's up baby?" she sits up on her bed.

"I was sick" she has tears in her eyes; I pick her up carful not to get any on me and lay her on the spare bed.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"Don't think so" she holds her Anna doll tightly.

"Its okay darling." I quickly strip her bed and take the covers through to the washing machine which lives in a cupboard off the hallway. I go back to the room and pick her up, she's quite warm so I don't bother getting a blanket but take her into the living room. I sit back down on the armchair and Cate curls herself onto my lap.

"Someone's not too well." I put my arms round her.

"We can go" Tris offers

"No, stay, at the moment its fine, if it gets any worse we will probably just have to go into hospital early." I explain.

"Is Maddie here?" a small voice from my lap asks.

"Yep" Cate sits up and smiles at Maddie. Maddie gets up from her place next to Tris and walls over to Cate. She gives her a hug before looking up at me, it takes me a minute to work out what she wants but I eventually get it. I extend my hand to her and allow her to sit on my lap next to Maddie. The girls look at each other and I look at Tris, she looks amazed.

"Maddie would have never done that before" she mouths at me and shakes her head.

"Have you and Maddie got any plans for the rest of the week?" I ask Tris

"We have decided to go swimming tomorrow, and have a Disney den day on Friday but nothing else really."

"A Disney den day?"

"Its something we used to do when ever I baby sat her."  
"Carry on" I encourage.

"You build a den in the living room out of duvets and blankets and then stock up on sweets and different snacks before having a Disney marathon."

"That sounds…"  
"Lame" she interrupts me.

"Clearly you don't know me well enough yet Prior, that sound like insane fun!"  
"Well next time if you are free you can come over."

"That is what I call a plan"

"You up for it Cate?" Tris asks her.

"Disney, of course."

"Did you manage to get unpacked yet or have you still got cases lying around?" I ask.

"Eventually finished yesterday, tiny had hers done the day after but I was less motivated."

"Fair enough"

"What about you, did Maddie help?"

"She hasn't really been up to it have you titch? But were unpacked but now are pretty much ready for hospital."  
"Do you get a room to share at the hospital?"  
"Yep, they are quite good actually, we get a room with a fold away bed for me and a bed for Cate, as well as a sofa and en-suite shower room." I think about the week ahead, its going to be a long one. That's the thing about going into hospital the contact with the outside world is minimised, you learn to eat sleep and breathe the treatment.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Tris asks.

"Of course, I'll show you where it is." I lift the girls up and place them back on the chair before leading Tris down the hall.

"Thanks" she says and goes into the bathroom; it's probably rude to stand outside so I walk back into the living room to find Cate chatting to Maddie in the arm chair so I take a seat on the sofa. Tris comes back into the room and looks over at the kitchen before sitting down.

"I love your apartment" she tells me.

"Do you want a proper tour?" I look at her.

"Go on then" she gets up and follow suit.

"Well this is the living room and behind here is the kitchen" we walk behind the breakfast bar so she can see it properly. "That cupboard is full of medical supplies" I tap the cupboard door as we walk into the hall way "and this cupboard has the washing machine and tumble dryer in." I open Cates door and walk into the room. "This is Cates room, she has the biggest bedroom, sorry for the mess."

"Wow, it's really pretty, if you don't mind me asking why does she have two beds?"

"Valid question, the semi high bed is Cates and the other one is mine. When Cate is sick I tend to sleep in her room so she doesn't have to come and get me, also I can keep an eye on her after chemo."

"Sorry I didn't think" she apologises.

"There's no need to apologise, Tris I have no problem with you asking questions especially as you are genuinely interested." I lead her out of Cates room and into mine.

"This is my man cave"

"It's awesome; I'm guessing you work in here?" she looks between my large wooden desk and the bed.

"Yep, most the time, unless we are in hospital." She walks behind the desk to look at the picture collage on the wall.

"Are these all you and Cate?"

"Yep, that ones my favourite." I point to a photo where Cate is on my shoulders. You can only see our backs but we both have our arms out and you can see the mountains in the distance.

"It's beautiful where was it taken?" We went camping in Canada a few years ago now. Tris remains quiet.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes" she says quietly and runs her fingers over the pictures "It's just… it made me realise that Maddie will never have pictures like this with her dad."

"We'll have to take some of you and her."  
"I think she'll like that" Tris remains facing the photos so I reach across and kiss the side of her head. She turns to face me, for a minute I am worried that I may have made the wrong move.

"Sorry I shouldn't have." She holds up her hand.

"Yes you should have." she reaches up and kisses my cheek. "You know Tobias I think I quite like you."  
"I think I quite like you too." I reach down and take hold of her hand.

We walk out of the bedroom and are nearly hit by Cate running for the bathroom.

"Woah Cate slow down." But she keeps running to the bathroom and is sick into the toilet. Shit. I follow her and hold back her hair.

"It's okay baby." I sigh and rub her back.

"Here." Tris hands me a hair band so I carefully but messily tie her hair up. Cate has taken a seat on the floor but it is clear she doesn't plan on moving yet, probably out of fear she will be sick again. There's no point postponing it anymore she needs to be taken in to hospital.

"Tris could you do me a favour?" I ask

"Of course."

"Could you go grab my phone from the kitchen please?"

"Yes" she head quickly of down the corridor. I kneel down to Cates level and she clings on to me.

"It'll be fine beautiful, when you feel ready we'll head into hospital" she buries her head into my neck before quickly pulling away and being sick again. I return to rubbing her back and Tris comes into the room with my phone and a cup of water.

"Thanks, I need to call the hospital to tell them we're on our way in."

"Daddy" Cate begins to cry so I take her into my arms.  
"I'll do it" Tris holds her hand out so I hand her the phone.

"2374, the number is saved under hospital ward, ask for Dr Gibson." She nods and walks outside the bathroom to take the call.

Cate is sick into the toilet again and then sits back and has a mouthful of water.

"I feel really hot" she says I feel her forehead, she is right she is boiling.

"Tris, she's got a temperature." I carefully pull off her top and leggings to try and cool her down a bit. Tris come back into the bathroom and places my phone on the counter.

"He said to bring her in as soon as possible and he will be ready to see her when you get there."

"Thank you" I reach up my hand to take hold of hers for a minute before returning to rub Cates back.

"Its fine, is everything packed ready to go?" she asks me.

"Nearly"

"You go finish and pack the car up, I'll watch Cate. I've put the TV on for Maddie but I'm sure she will help you if you need it." I get up and take my phone; Tris takes my place on the floor.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm here" she says to Cate. I rush out of the room and into mine; throwing a random assortment of clothes into my case I try and think whether I have packed everything. I zip up the case grab my rucksack; quickly pack it full of some of my work stuff. I take both the bags to the front door then return to Cates room to collect her ready packed bags to take to the door. I take out her blanket and leave it in the living room while trying to find my car keys. I head back to the cases and Maddie is standing by them.

"Do you want to help me?" she nods. I hand her my rucksack and the car keys and then open the door for the both of us. I take hold of the cases and follow her out to the car.

We pack the car up and then head back into my apartment. I pick up the blanket and take it into the bathroom. Maddie follows me but waits outside the door way of the bathroom.

"Thank you" I take in the sight in front of me Cate lies in Tris' arms asleep.

"She hasn't been sick again and has had a little bit of the water." I nod, place the blanket over her and pick her up off of Tris' lap. She snuggles into my arms as I wrap her up in the blanket.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, I should have just taken her in this morning. I just thought she was tired." I look towards Tris apologetically as she empties out the cup of water into the sink.

"Tobias you have no need to apologise, you did the right thing." She strokes a lock of Cate's hair.

"But thank you, most people would have just left but you stayed, I really am grateful."

"It's fine, I have really grown to care for her." she kisses the side of her head.

We head to the living room so Tris can get her bag before going out to the cars.

"Keep me updated" Tris hugs me quickly once both the girls are strapped in their respective cars.

"I will." I kiss her forehead and let her go. I hope Cates alright.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww how sweet ….**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) please check out my Pinterest and drop a review to tell me what you thought and feel free to suggest any ideas for later chapters. See you next week SpellStrike xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry for the lack of updates recently to be honest I have been very busy! I am due to be leaving school this Friday to begin my University studies in September and honestly there has been a lot of last minute things that have had to be tied up – Please forgive me xxxx**

 **A huge thank you to all my reviewers – enj412, aglover810, cjgwilliams, scorpio2009, divergentfangirl473, fangirl1998, staicer, mlwil and Eunice339 all your comments, suggestions and ideas really do make a big impact in my want to write and also helps me to gain new story plots so please continue to review … xxxx**

We head to the living room so Tris can get her bag before going out to the cars.

" _Keep me updated" Tris hugs me quickly once both the girls are strapped in their respective cars._

" _I will." I kiss her forehead and let her go. I hope Cates alright._

 **Tobias POV**

"Can I get up yet?" Cate asks for what seems the millionth time this morning.

"I'm sorry titch but you're not well enough to go walking round the hospital yet"

"It's not fair, I feel fine." She blatantly lies only half an hour ago she had to be given anti-sickness medication.

"How about I get a wheelchair and I'll push you around the wards?"  
"That's a compromise." Her trying to use big words always makes me laugh.

"I'll be back in 5, stay there" I head out of the room and manage to find a kid's wheel chair and quickly check with the nurse that it would be okay to go for a short walk with her. After being given the all clear I take the chair back to the room and park it next to Cates bed.

"Right Miss we have an hour lets quickly get changed into something warmer then we can go." I get a fluffy bear onesie out for her and help her into it as well as slipping her rabbit slippers onto her feet.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready." She tells me and takes hold of her favourite elephant toy. I lift her into the wheelchair do up the lap strap to prevent her from falling out and put up the hood on her onesie.

"Where first Madame?"

"The lift." She declares.

"Where do you plan to go after that?"

"Downstairs of course." She says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. We get out the lift and find the café and shop.

"Have you got any money?"

"Maybe. What are you after?" I sense she wants something.

"A lolly. Please" she turns I the chair to face me.

"One."

"One. I promise" She grins at me.

I push her into the shop and find the lollies. Fortunately, they are low enough for her to pick out the one she wants. While she chooses I grab myself a chocolate bar.

"What flavour have you got then?"

"The best flavour." She laughs.

"What would that be then titch?" I push her towards the till.

"Cola, silly daddy." We go straight over to the counter and place our treats on it.

"That's $1.40 please" the older lady says. I get the change out of my pocket and hand it to the lady.

"Thank you." Cate takes her lolly and I take my chocolate and then we leave the shop heading back to the lift.

"Which floor?" I ask her between eating my chocolate.

"2." Around forty minutes into our walk I see Cates head dropping.

"You alright baby?"

"Hmm just tired. I can't rest my head on anything." I realise what Cate is telling me the wheel chair is great but doesn't have high sides so she can't possibly sleep in it. I head round in front of her and unclip the belt.

"Come here." I carefully lift her up and she buries her head into my neck.

"Silly chair." She mumbles.

"We'll get a stroller, that will make it easier." I feel her nod into my neck before her breathing evens out. I lift the wheelchair up by the back to transport it back to the ward while holding on tightly to Cate as well.

"Hey, you alright?" I turn to see a nurse.

"She fell asleep but I didn't want to leave the chair on the wrong ward." I explain.

"Oh, let me take it from you" I put the chair down.

"Thank you very much." I smile at her and continue back to the ward. When we get back to the room I lay her in the bed and pull the covers over her, she is unlikely to wake for the next few hours.

The doctor comes in at around lunch time and connects Cate to the Chemo but even that doesn't wake her. I thank him and he leaves us to it again. I eventually get out my laptop and try and get some of my work done. An hour or so later my phone rings.

"Hey Tobias how's you?"

"Alright bit fed up of the hospital but I'm planning to get out later."

"Still no definite discharge date?"

"Hopefully the day after tomorrow but who knows, it's just a waiting game."

"Fair enough. At least she will be a lot better."

"They've mentioned putting her on a more aggressive treatment."

"Oh Tobias, is she looking any better?"

"Not really, she's weak and has been sleeping an awful lot. I was planning to head out this afternoon to buy her a stroller for when she is discharged."

"Hopefully they'll keep her in until she's a bit stronger."  
"Hopefully. Anyway enough about me aren't you in work today?"

"Yes, I have a bit of a problem actually."

"What's up?"

"Two of the key staff are off with a sickness bug so I'm in charge."  
"Is that not good, telling everyone what to do?"

"To an extent. Can I ask you a favour; you don't have to say yes, actually…"

"Tris what's up, you know you can ask me."

"I need to stay to lock up at 7 this evening, is there any possibility…"

"I would pick Maddie up from school?"

"If your busy that's fine I can try…"  
"Tris, Tris listen."  
"Sorry."  
"I would happily pick her up as long as she doesn't mind a quick visit to the shops and a take away tea."

"Thank you so much, she will probably enjoy a shopping trip."

"She finishes at 3:20 and you'll be able to collect her from the playground, do you know where the school is?"

"Yep."  
"Thank you so much Tobias."

"Honestly its fine, Cate will probably enjoy seeing her."

"I'll call the school so she knows your coming; she should be okay."  
"She'll be fine."  
"I should be at the hospital for around 7:20 to get her."  
"Okay, just give me a call when you arrive and I'll come downstairs to meet you, you don't have to rush it will be fine."

"Thanks again Tobias I really appreciate it."

"It's fine; enjoy your day in charge."

"See you later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" I hear a little voice from next to me.

"Tris" I smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, is Tris coming over?" she asks trying her best to avoid the conversation on her health.

"She might pop in later to see you but I'm going to pick Maddie up from school this afternoon."

"Can I come?" she tries to sit herself up.

"I'm sorry beautiful but I don't think the doctors will let you"

"Please." She begs.

"Not this time baby but I promise I will bring her back here to play with you for a bit. I do need to get some shopping first though – is there anything you want?" she shakes her head.

"Not really maybe some lolly pops?"

"Okay."

The time soon comes for me to go and pick up Maddie, Cate has fallen asleep again so I gently try to wake her. She rolls over and opens her eyes slowly.

"I've got to go get Maddie, Titch, I'll be back in a bit." I kiss the top of her head and she is fast asleep again before I leave the room. I quickly let the head nurse know before leaving the hospital and driving to Maddie's school. I walk into the playground and stand towards the front of the already forming crowd so I can spot her easily. She comes out promptly and looks around a little lost. I walk forward a bit and wave so she can see me. She gives a small smile and walks over to where I am standing.

"Hey beautiful, Tris is busy at work so I offered to come and pick you up. Is that alright, I can take you to Tris if you would prefer" I say to her not wanting to rush her into anything. She points at me and smiles.

"Stay with me?" I check as I still struggle with her signals. She nods giving me the conformation I need.

"I thought we could go get some milkshakes and doughnuts then I need your help to buy some stuff for Cate. She beams at me and nods again.

The height if my car means I have to lift her in. Once up she sits on Cates car seat and successfully straps herself in.

"Music?" I turn around and she nods, still smiling. We drive to the shopping centre, park up and navigate our way towards the shops. Luckily she allows me to take her hand as we walk through the crowds of shoppers. We don't have to queue long at Krispy Kreme before we are greeted by an enthusiastic girl behind the counter.

"What can I get for you both today?" She asks

"I will have a chocolate milkshake and a peanut butter doughnut and ... Do you want a banana, vanilla or chocolate milkshake?" I ask Maddie and she holds up three fingers.

"Chocolate?" I check and she nods. "Another chocolate milkshake. What doughnut do you want?" She points at a chocolaty one. "And one of those chocolate ones" I smile at the lady.

"Good choice" she smiles at Maddie. I hand over the money and she prepares our food. I didn't think of the next step, trying to talk to Maddie and not making this awkward. I take the tray, thank the lady and walk over to a corner table with Maddie close at my heels.

"Here you go Madame as requested" I hand her the doughnut and milkshake and she places her hand to her chin and then moves it towards me, the sign language sign for thank you.

"I must say you look very smart in your school uniform" she smiles. "So was school fun today?" She wrinkles up her nose indicating that it could have been better.

"Do you like school normally?" she put her hands into a heart shape.

"You love school?" she gives an eager nod and takes a large bite of her doughnut.

"What made today bad then darling?" she thinks for a minute before making her hand look like it is talking as if it were a puppet.

"Talking?" I pause and she tilts her head to the side. "People trying to make you talk?" she nods then puts her hand up to gesture the person was tall. "Your teacher?" she nods again still looking a little sad. "That's not nice of her." I take a long drink of my milkshake and a bite of my doughnut, it isn't right for a teacher to be pushing a child to speak. She points at my doughnut and gives me a thumbs up.

"It's really nice thank you would you like a bite?" she nods so I slide it to her in return she slides hers to me.

"Do you reckon I'll like yours, it looks very chocolaty?" she nods her head vigorously and rubs her tummy. We take bites of each other's doughnuts.

"Mmmmm very nice" I slide it back to her and she gives me another thumbs up and slide mine back.

"So is Frozen actually your favourite film or do you prefer another one." She smiles and rubs her arms to mime cold.

"Frozen then, I could have guessed really." I laugh.

"Right I need to buy Cate a stroller so she can go on walks and sleep at the same time, especially when we get home from hospital. Are you okay to try a couple out for size, for me?" she nods and finishes her doughnut.

"You alright to carry your drink?" she nods and hops off her seat.

"Let's go then" I bin my drink cup and our used serviettes before talking hold of her free hand and navigate towards the shop we need.

We go inside and easily find the selection of strollers.

"I have no clue where to start" I say to her and she shrugs.

"Can I help you, sir?" A lady around my age asks.

"Yes actually I have no clue where to start. I am looking for a stroller that is easy to use, comfortable, and will fit a child this size." I gesture towards Maddie who has moved to stand just behind my left leg.

"We don't have many that are really suitable for children her age but I can show you the few we have." She leads us through the lines of different strollers.

"These three are probably the most suited to older children. This one is the sturdiest but this one is the easiest to put up, so it is really up to your preference. If none of these are suitable we may be able to order in a different one. Just have a look and let me know."

"Thank you"

I look at the three and pull out the one that she said was the easiest to put up. It's really light but the seat is quite big.

"Maddie are you alright to sit in it." She puts her cup on the floor and carefully climbs into the seat. The size is fine and it appears that it would be easy to sleep in. I push it with Maddie in it before letting her get out.

"What was it like Maddie?" she wrinkles up her nose and then mimes snapping something with her hands.

"It feels like it might break?" she nods. I guess that's a given with a light stroller. I pull out the one she said was sturdiest next. Maddie climbs in. The seat is perfect for her size and pushes easily due to the larger wheels. I stop and Maddie gets out.

"Good?" she gives me a thumbs up and then mimes sleeping. We try the last one but as soon as Maddie gets in it is obvious that the sides are not large enough to lean on therefore making it hard to sleep.

"So Maddie what's your decision?" She points at the three wheeled sturdy stroller, the one she tried second.

"That one it is then, thank you very much for your help."

We head over to the counter and are met with the same lady that helped us earlier.

"Did you find a suitable one?" she asks

"Yes we like the sturdy one is it a Baby jogger or something?"  
"Yes" she presses her screen a few times "would you like that in black, grey or a dull red?" I look down to Maddie who holds up three fingers.

"Red please."

"Okay sir, I'll just send someone to get that from our store room for you"

"Thank you" Maddie and I wander around the shop for a few minutes while waiting for the stroller. We find the toys, there are tons. Maddie looks at a selection of soft to touch stuffed animals.

"You know I'm pretty sure Cates elephant is from that range." I say to Maddie. "They are really soft and cuddly." She strokes a couple of the different ones before picking up a bunny that has light brownish fur and a pink flower pattern inside its ears and on its feet.

"I think that one might just want to go home with you" I bend down to her level. "what do you think Miss Bunny would you like to go home with Maddie?" she puts it to my ear as if it were telling me something.

"I see, you would." Maddie has a huge smile across her face. "Let go see if the stroller has turned up yet." She takes hold of my hand and squeezes it as we walk back to the counter.

A few hours later after a little more shopping and a McDonalds stop Maddie and I arrive back at the hospital. I first get the stroller out of the trunk and put it up, luckily the lady in the shop helped me put it together. Maddie and I then pile her school bags and the other shopping onto the seat and head up to the ward. When we get into the room Cate is sat watching Inside Out.

"Maddie!" she exclaims when she sees us. Maddie walks over to the bed and tries to climb up next to Cate still with her bunny tightly in her hand.

"Here you go" I carefully lift her onto the bed and sit her on the side where the least wires are.

"Have you had any food yet baby girl?" I ask Cate and kiss the top of her head.

"Nope, the nurse said to get her when I want it." She explains still really watching her film.

"I'll go get her then"

"Ohhhhh now?" she pulls a face.

"Yes, it really needs doing before you go to bed." I try and reason with her.

"But it only…" she tries to read the clock.

"Six, and it takes two hours"

"Okay" I really don't see why she is fussing about it she is normally really good about her tube.

I head out the room and find a nurse to come and administer the feed, I would do it myself but the hospital like to monitor it while we are here. She comes in and does it straight away without Cate complaining. While the girls sit watching the film I tidy the room up a bit and put away the shopping. Cate didn't even comment on her new stroller, maybe she didn't notice. I give the girls a lolly pop each and sit myself on my temporary bed with my laptop to try and get a little bit of work done.

At just gone 7 my phone starts to ring: Tris.

"Hey." I say

"Hey, I'm just leaving."

"Okay, we will see you soon."

"How's she been?"  
"Perfect, really helpful actually."

"I'm glad, I was slightly worried how she would react."

"Well to me she seems fine, if that helps." She laughs.  
"Thanks Tobias" there is a knock at the door.

"Its fine, I've got to go Tris someone is at the door."  
"Okay, see you in a bit."

I get up and walk to the door to find Cate's doctor; Dr Gibson.

"Have you got a minute?" he asks me, I turn to look at Cate and Maddie who are happily playing with frozen dolls.

"Yes, what's up" I step fully out of the room and shut the door behind me.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I don't think this method of chemo is working for Cate anymore."  
"What does that mean?" She must be getting better; how can she not be.

"I think it might be necessary to admit Cate for a longer length of time and administer a more aggressive chemotherapy."

"Starting now?"

"No, we'll finish this round and then come her tests we'll re-assess but I don't think there will be any change, I'm sorry." She's sick I knew that but is there really a chance she won't get better?

"Thank you for keeping me informed." I go back into the room still trying to process what is happening, this explains her moody attitude – she's not well and is probably trying to hide it.

"Dad." I look at the two girls.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Maddie needs the toilet." I help Maddie off the bed and show her to the ensuite bathroom. I look at Cate her eyes are desperately trying to shut but she keeps fighting them.

"Go to bed baby, Maddie will be going in a minute anyway." I pick up the toys from the bed and put them on the side. Cate tries her best to snuggle down but it's not the easiest seeing she is attached to many machines still – however she is fast asleep by the time Maddie leaves the toilet.

"Sorry Maddie she fell asleep but Tris will be here any minute so shall we head down?" she nods and slips her school shoes on. I collect her bags and we both head down to the car park.

Tris pulls up pretty soon after we get there so we don't have to wait for long. She gets out the car and walk over to us.

"Hey princess" She picks up Maddie and looks at me.

"Princess now that's a new one for me" she laughs at my comment.

"Thanks Tobias for today"

"Its fine"

"How's Cate?"

"Quite sick unfortunately but hopefully they will find a good treatment soon."

"Hopefully. Right little miss we need to get you to bed." She says to Maddie who scrunches up her nose.

"Where's your car, I'll carry these for you."

"Just over here" she leads the way and I follow. She unlocks the car and puts Maddie down so she can get in. "Is that Cates bunny Maddie?" she asks her. She shakes her head and points at me.

"Oh, that's hers, Miss Bunny decided she wanted to go home with Maddie and I thought it was a good idea too." I smile at Maddie then at Tris.

'Thank you' Tris mouths to me and then helps Maddie into the car.

Once the door is shut Tris turns to face me.

"Thank you so much" she says to me.

"Its fine honestly anytime, she's a lovely girl."

"I'm glad you can see that; a lot of people can't get past the fact she can't speak."

"She told me that her teacher had been trying to make her talk, she was a little upset about it." Tris face goes from happy to annoyed in seconds.

"I've tried speaking to the teacher but she doesn't understand that it's not that she is refusing to speak, she can't physically do it. Her anxiety stops her from talking. Why doesn't she understand that?" I take hold of her shoulders.

"It will get better; people just have to learn to not see it as an obstacle"

"I wish – there's parents evening soon you can come and tell her that if you want" she jokes.

"I would Tris, you know that. Seriously."  
"Really?" she looks at me in disbelief.

"Of course, let me know when, I'll be there." She shakes her head.

"How did I find you?" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

 **Well that was longer than I thought it was goaning to be – hope you liked it :-) pleas elt me know what you thought SpellStrike xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again – to be honest i'll be surprised if anyone I still actually following this story! I had a very busy summer and as mentioned before start university this weekend! I really do aim to get some more up very soon and am aware this is a short chapter – I'm really sorry that I do not have more! Thank you to scorpio2009, enj412, Guest, petite-yoyo, mlwil, Eunice339, reachyogusvi and FandomsAllDayEveryDay – your reviews really do encourage me to get back to writing!**

 **Hope you enjoy this little chapter and hopefully I'll be back very soon!**

" _I wish – there's parents evening soon you can come and tell her that if you want" she jokes._

" _I would Tris, you know that. Seriously."  
"Really?" she looks at me in disbelief._

" _Of course, let me know when, I'll be there." She shakes her head._

" _How did I find you?" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead._

 **Tobias POV**

After what seemed like forever, but really was only a little over a week, Cate was released from hospital, her return pending on tests in a week or so. It took forever to pack up and despite being well enough to go home Cate is still recovering from the effects of the chemo. I do a few runs out to the car with the bags before returning to collect Cate. Whom sits ready to go dressed in a large black jumper, black leggings and a burgundy beanie hat, still hugging her toy elephant.

"Come on baby time to go" I pick Cate up off the bed and place her in the stroller.

"I'm tired daddy" Cate mumbles as I do up the straps of the stroller.

"I know. We're going home now so there's lots of time to sleep." I quickly scan the room to see if there is anything obvious we have left but I can't see anything. The hospital staff are normally quite good of retuning our items if we leave them anyway. I push her down to the car thanking people on the way.

When we get down to the car I park the stroller by the boot/ trunk and go to help her out.

"I've got it" Her strong willed nature makes itself known, so I stand back and let her. Once out the stroller I fold it away and lift it into the space in the boot/ trunk. I head to the driver's door and get into the car myself.

"Home time titch." I turn to see her sat behind me instead of in her car seat fighting to stay awake. I grab my phone and go to take a picture.

"What you doing?" She asks

"I was going to send a photo of you to Tris so she knows that you've been discharged.

"Okay" she poses by putting her fingers in the peace sign over her face, her eyes still shut.

"Thank you. Now can you shuffle into your seat and put your belt on or do you want some help?"

"I've got it" she repeats again and starts to shuffle. I quickly send Tris the picture and a caption of 'Chemo beaten bring on the tests' before checking to see if Cate made it to her seat and driving the both of us home.

When we arrive home Cate is fast asleep so I carefully carry her inside and place her into her bed. Instead of unpacking the car, which I should really be doing, I sit myself on the sofa and look at my phone – 1 message from Tris – appears on the screen.

'Well done Cate! Hope you are both alright.' Instead of replying I call Tris.

"Hey Tobias, how's you?"

"Hey, I'm alright, glad to be home."  
"How's Cate?"

"She's asleep at the moment but still not really herself, the chemo does that though"

"How quickly is she normally back to herself?"

"There is no way to tell but can be up to a couple of weeks, she's normally a lot better after the first week."

"Oh that's crap, hopefully she'll bounce back quickly."

"Hopefully, we still on for Maddie's parents evening tomorrow?"

"If Cate's well enough, if not don't worry" Tris sounds slightly worried.

"She should be alright to come out for a couple of hours, I'll probably have to bring the buggy though."

"That's fine, do you want me to meet you there?"

"Why don't you come here first and I'll drive – if it goes well we could grab something after." I suggest

"Sounds great. But please don't worry if Cate's not well – I don't want you to feel as if you have to go."  
"If she's not well enough I will let you know; you know her health comes first."

"Of course it does. It feels as if we haven't seen each other for ages."  
"I know but we'll see each other tomorrow and we can do something with the girls at the weekend if you want?"

"Sounds good, any ideas?" Tris asks.

"Nope, not really I'll speak to Cate and you can ask Maddie, we'll go from there"

"Plan."

"I'm sorry to cut this short Tris but I need to get Cate fed"

"Good point Maddie is probably getting hungry to." She laughs.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and head to the kitchen to find Cates feeding stuff.

I head through to Cates room to find her still fast asleep. Instead of waking her I fetch her food stuff and set it up ready to go in the rucksack. It's rare for me to have to feed her at home while she is asleep but after struggling with it the first time we brought a hook, in the shape of a dog's tale, to go by her bed. I put the bag on the hook and then carefully attach the tube up correctly before starting the feed. She doesn't even stir. I sit on the end of her bed for a bit just staring at her sleeping form. When will she get better?

 **Tris POV**

I wake a lot in the night going over in my head about parents evening. I don't know why it has become such an issue. All I need to do is talk to her about Maddie's needs and hope that they are being met. It's like being 17 all over again being so anxious and unsure about everything that is going to happen. I give in at 6 and head to the kitchen to make myself a large tea; I settle on the sofa with my sketch book and sit to draw tattoo designs. At half 7 Maddie comes into the living room and snuggles next to me on the sofa.

"Hey baby girl, did you sleep well" she gives me a thumbs up.

"Is it fine for Cate and Tobias to come to parents evening tonight?" she sits up and looks at me smiling. I hadn't told her any earlier just in case Cate was still hospitalised. She nods eagerly.

"So cereal or toast for breakfast" I ask her and hold out my fists.

 _ **Time shift**_

We pull up at Tobias' apartment shortly after 5. It is irrational how nervous I have become over something so pathetic. Maddie holds onto my hand tightly; I think she knows that I am worried about this evening however much I have tried to hide it. Tobias answers quickly and is eyes find mine.

"Evening girls, how are we?" he asks

"Good thanks." I reply not really meeting his eyes.

"And you miss Maddie, looking very nice today?" He refers to her dress which has little houses along the bottom and a blue sky over the rest of it. He gives her a high five, it has really impressed how quickly they have bonded. He has never seen her not talking as a barrier or something that needs to be overcome.

We walk into the living room where Cate is sat watching television, in a pair of Aztec leggings and a tshirt with an orange fox on it, she turns to looks at us and then jumps up.

"Maddie!" she hugs her tightly. "You never said they were coming over daddy." She looks accusingly at Tobias who just shrugs. He comes up close next to me.

"What's up?" he says quietly

"Nothing" He finds my eyes and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm here for you Tris, what's going on?"

"I'm just anxious about it all, I'm not sure what I want out of meeting her, I don't want it all to end in some argument." He gently takes hold of the hand that is closest to him.

"It will be fine, we'll sort it, try not to worry." I nod and squeeze his fingers.

"Right then girls let's get going" Tobias says and picks up a pink rucksack with a bow on it that must belong to Cate.

"Where are we going?" Cate asks, he must have not told her in case she was too ill to go.

"Maddie's school." She beams.

"That sounds fun" she states

"If you say so titch." He picks Cate up and carries her out to the car, Maddie and I following closely behind.

"You girls also need to have a conversation about where you want to go this weekend" Tobias says as we walk out towards the car.

It doesn't take long to get to the school which is already teeming with parents, Tobias parks up and we help the girls out of the car. Tobias goes to get out the stroller when Cate protests.

"Do we have to take the stroller in?" she asks him.

"No, but I don't want you getting tired." He tries to reason with her. You can see her thinking it all through, she knows she can't promise she won't get tired.

"Can you carry me instead?" he takes out her bag and shuts the boot.

"Deal" he says and she goes to shake his hand. Watching them together is lovely, it is a shame that single dads aren't recognised half as much as single mums because Tobias does an amazing job. He puts the rucksack on his back and picks her up, balancing her with ease on his hip.

We manage to navigate our way through the school to correct classroom before settling the girls outside while waiting for Maddie's teacher to come and get us.

"Good evening Miss Prior, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you this is…" I hesitate not sure how to introduce Tobias.

"Good evening I'm Tobias Eaton, Tris' partner" he extends his hand to her. 'Tris' partner' does he really see me in that way? I can't really believe it. I'd love what we have to be a relationship but wasn't sure he saw me in that way. The teacher leads us into the room and we sit at one of the desks.

"Janine Mathews, Thank-you both for coming, is that your daughter outside?" Miss Mathews asks Tobias.

"Yes, that's Cate she's the same age as Maddie."

"They look close; what school is she at?" Maddie's teacher asks.

"She's currently home schooled" Tobias explains

"Why's that?" I sense Tobias getting a little annoyed at the questioning.

"She has leukaemia, school is a bit risky germ wise and her treatment means long stays in hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I look over at Tobias who looks like he has heard it all before.

"Well how has Maddie been doing?" Tobias asks.

"Academically Maddie is extremely bright but, we have had an unavoidable issue with the fact that she won't say a word."

"It's not really an issue." Tobias says bluntly, I squeeze his hand under the table to try and stop him saying any more for now.

"Well you see Mr Eaton in the classroom she won't talk with her peers, answer questions verbally or read to a teacher. This makes things difficult to track her progress without giving her written assessments." Miss Mathews explains a bit disgruntled.

"What do you have in place to help her within the classroom?" I ask.

"Well I try and get her to answer and encourage her to talk but she doesn't seem to be making any progress."  
"What do you know about selective mutism?" Tobias asks calmly.

"I've done my research Mr Eaton if that is what you are asking me, the child is able to talk but refuses to." She says clearly beginning to dislike Tobias.

"That is where you have gotten it wrong, people with selective mutism have extremely high anxiety and are unable to talk in front of others due to their anxiety. Yes, Maddie can talk but trying to trick her out or pressure her will only make things worse. It needs to more about settling the anxieties and making her feel comfortable in the new situation she finds herself in." I look up to Tobias, wow, I couldn't have put it better myself, and I live with Maddie.

"Well" Miss Mathews tries to formulate her sentences. "How is she at home? Anxiety wise as you put it."

"At home we work around her mutism as if it were not a problem. We use our hands to give her two choices as well as doing some basic signing with her. If you don't look at it as an obstacle you can have proper conversations with her. Although I have a slight feeling that she talks to Cate." I answer.

"I second that Cate always seems to know what he wants." Tobias supports me.

"Well we could try and implement a sign system in class" She leaves the sentence hanging.

"Even a picture chart on which she could point to things may help." I suggest.

"What about her reading? It I impossible to work out how much of a text she understands." It almost feels like we are doing the teaching now, if only Caleb didn't write for her to be kept here, I would have defiantly moved or home schooled her by now.

"What about writing a quiz for her to answer, then you can assess if she understood the text and if she understands what difficult words mean." Tobias suggests and she nods.

"We could try that I guess." She is impossible what kind of a teacher does not try and adapt learning to suit everyone. Maddie is no different to how she was before the accident, only difference is now that she can't talk, I don't see why people continue to treat that as a huge problem. Tobias squeezes the top of my leg under the table.

"Thank you for your time" He reaches out again to shake her hand. "I look forward to hearing from Maddie that school is getting better." Tobias finishes. She looks royally annoyed at the last comment but goes to get the door for us regardless.

Both girls smile at us as we leave the room.

"You ready to go?" Tobias asks the girls but also takes hold of my hand.

"Yep" Cate says and gets up. She's still missing her usual bounce no matter how hard she tries to appear fine. Maddie gets up and hugs my leg.

"Hey sweetie, everything's going to be fine okay." I tell her and wrap my arm around her.

 **Hope you guys like that – thank you for staying with me! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought or to suggest anything for later chapters.**

 **SpellStrike xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooooooooooo its been way to long but Uni is not exactly the easiest thing in the world! Hopefully there are still some people reading this….. thanks to all those who have reviewed since the last chapter! I love you all and the amazing reviews that you have left me. Please leave comments ideas and reviews as they really do help encourage me to write! I hope you like this chapter and I should be able to get another one up a lot sooner than last time as I begin placement and will have days off. Love you all – enjoy 3**

 _Both girls smile at us as we leave the room._

" _You ready to go?" Tobias asks the girls but also takes hold of my hand._

" _Yep" Cate says and gets up. She's still missing her usual bounce no matter how hard she tries to appear fine. Maddie gets up and hugs my leg._

" _Hey sweetie, everything's going to be fine okay." I tell her and wrap my arm around her._

 **Tris POV**

We head back to Tobias' but decline his offer to stay for some food. It is clear that Cate is totally worn out, and even though he is fully capable of assessing Cates needs I didn't want to impede on his evening routine any more than necessary.

"Are you sure, you are fully welcome to stay?" Tobias asks again as I shut Maddie's car door.

"It's fine Tobias I really should be getting Maddie home; we'll defiantly see you on Saturday though"

"Plan, I think the girls decided on soft play if that works alright for you?"  
"It's perfect, shall I come here first or meet you there?" I ask him.

"Come here and we'll make a day of it" He smiles widely at me and loosely takes hold of my fingers.

"I'd like that, see you 10 ish Saturday?"

"Perfect" he leans down and lightly kisses my head. I climb in to the car and pull away.

How has this relationship started? It's crazy! One minute I'm helping a lost child finding her dad in England and now I'm I guess in a relationship, with a great man who has such a great heart. I guess it's a relationship. We haven't really spoken about it. What happens if I'm being too keen? Does he feel the same? Have I read this wrong?... No. I can't have. Have I?

 _ **Time Shift**_

Come Saturday morning I can tell Maddie is excited to go out for the day, she woke up mega early and just can't seem to sit still. She quickly eats her breakfast and pretty much runs to her room to get dressed. I tend to let her choose and she normally does pretty well. She comes back a few minutes later hairbrush in hand wearing a denim button up jumpsuit. I plait her hair and then send her off to find some shoes.

We arrive at Tobias' just before 10 and Maddie pretty much runs up the stairs. I let her knock and Tobias lets us in.

"Good morning girls"

"Morning"

"MADDIE" Cate comes running into the living area and gives Maddie a hug, she wears black and white stripe leggings with heart patches on the knees paired with a black t-shirt with the words 'You can call me queen bee' on it, on her back is the same small feeding rucksack she was wearing at the airport.

"If Cate is half as excited as Maddie, I think we are going to have our hands full" I say to Tobias.

"You bet, she was up at 5 this morning, to be honest I really don't get it, its soft play"

"Maddie was the same although she lasted till 6" Tobias laughs

"We should probably head off then?" Tobias suggests

"If you're both ready?" I reply wary about the feeding.

"I think we are, unfortunately we started feeding a little late this morning but it should be done by the time we get there." Tobias picks up Cates other backpack from the floor.

"Come on girls lets go." Tobias picks up his keys from the side. "Is it alright if we take my car, the buggy (stroller) is in it and I think its best if I take it in with us."

"Its fine" I smile at him and follow the girls out of the door.

It takes us around 20 minutes to get the play place which was more than long enough for Tobias and I to listen to the frozen sound track for what seems the millionth time. I get the girls out of the car while Tobias gets the buggy (stroller) out and puts all the necessary stuff under it.

"Do I have to go in now?" Cate asks about the buggy.

"Nope, it for later"

"Good." She smiles and runs over to Maddie to hold her hand, with her pare hand Maddie takes hold of mine and we walk into the play place together. It is huge, full of hyper children running around and screaming. Before I realise Tobias is paying for both the girls.

"You didn't have to do that."  
"I wanted to though." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"Thank you"

The girls follow us into the main area and we find a table to sit down. Tobias excuses himself to the bathroom when Cates bag begins to beep.

"Do you know how to turn it off?" I say to her.

"Yep, shall I show you?" I nod at her. He removes the bag from her back and opens it to reveal a small machine attached to a bag that most likely was full of the feed.

"You just press this and it turns it off, Daddy says I'm not allowed to take the tube off myself as it has to be cleaned properly.

"That's very wise."

"The stuffs in the bag" she points to the one under the buggy. "You can do it if you want" she suggests.

"I think it is best that we wait, I've never done it before." She shrugs and turns to Maddie to tell her all the things they could play on.

When Tobias comes back he sits next to me.

"Is the feed not finished yet?" he asks

"She's turned it off but is still connected, she wanted me to take it off but I didn't want to mess it up"

"Fair" Tobias smiles and grabs the bag from under the buggy (stroller) "I'll show you, if you want?"

"Okay" he opens the bag and starts placing things on the table there is a water bottle and two sterile packets one with a plastic syringe and the other with a small length of tube inside.

"Cate shall we show Tris how to take off the tube?" she turns around and lifts her t shirt up enough to access the port.

"First you have to sanitize your hands then just turn the end of the tube that is in the port until it releases." He gives me the hand sanitizer then lets me take off the tube. He takes the tube from me and tucks it inside the feeding rucksack.

"I'll sort that when we get home, you can use the same bag for 24 hours. Now take the short new tube and attach it to the port by aligning the lines then turning it" he lets me open the packet then shows me which end I need to connect, all the time Cate is still chatting away to Maddie.

"Now you fill the syringe with water and flush the tube to clean it." I follow the steps and give the empty syringe to Tobias who places it in a zip lock bag.  
"Now remove the small tube, but the button back over the port and I'll probably put a wrap on."

"Do we have to?" For the first-time Cate contributes.

"Yes we do" Tobias tells her while sealing the small tube in a zip lock bag and putting a wrap around her middle.

"You can go play now" He says to the girls. Cate quickly jumps up and Maddie follows her into the frame.

"That's them gone for the next few hours" he laughs

"Until they reckon they need help."

"To be honest I don't really fancy going up there with all those children screaming" Tobias looks up at the frame.  
"I don't blame you"

"How's things been at school this week?" He asks

"Maddie hasn't mentioned anything and she seems to be happier, let hope it lasts."

"Defiantly, Cate has mentioned school a few times after seeing it Monday I really don't think she is well enough but I guess everything rides on the tests."

"Have you got a date yet?"

"She's in all day Monday, they should have the result by the end of it."

"What are the possible outcomes?" I ask him.

"Best outcome is that the current chemo method is working well so she will be able to keep having the sessions every four weeks, worst outcome is that they think the current chemo isn't working properly for her so she will need to be admitted for a more intense chemotherapy. She could be in hospital for months." He says the last part quietly and takes hold of my hand that is on top of the table.

"You know what ever happens she will pull through, she's a fighter. Maddie and I will be here every step of the way you've got us for the long run now." I pause and look at him. "If that's what you want?" he squeezes my hand.

"That's exactly what I want." He smiles at me.

"DAD" Cate and Maddie run right up to Tobias and Cate clings on to his arm.

"Maddie and I want to show you the fort we found" Cate says excitedly.

"But Daddies aren't allowed in the frame" He tries to kid them.

"They are silly" Cate tries to pull his arm.

"What about later?"  
"No now" Cate keeps trying to pull him with a minimal outcome.

"Do you really want me to come?"  
"Yeeeeesssssssssss" Cate says and Maddie nods.

"I guess we better go find the fort then." He slips off his shoes and takes hold of both their hands. "Where is it?" He asks the girls.  
"Right at the very top." Cate points.

"I can't I'm scared" He sits himself back down.

"Don't be scared silly daddy, we'll look after you." I try to hide my laughter as Cate pulls him again.

"Okay" He slowly gets up and allows them to lead him into the frame. Before he gets too far he turns to me. "If I'm not back in half an hour send a search party."  
"I'll think on it" I laugh at how easily persuaded he has been by the girls to go up in the frame.

He's amazing with them both and I am so grateful for that. Having them around has been a blessing for both of us in different ways. Maddie has defiantly come out of her shell and I feel is a lot closer to talking again. For me I needed a friendship that didn't feel as if they were doing it for me out of pity and this whatever Tobias and I have does not feel like that at all.

 _ **Time shift**_

Luckily the girls don't keep Tobias in the frame all day but he seems quite willing to play with them each time. When the girls come down at around 3 we decide that it is probably time to call it a day. Both the girls are evidently tired and we don't want Cate to get unnecessarily ill.

We manage to get the girls to cooperate quite well to go home. I sit with them getting on their shoes and packing the bags while Tobias quickly goes to the toilet. An older lady approaches the table with what looks like her grandchild.

"They are beautiful" she says to me

"Thank you" I don't know what else to say

"How old were you when you had twins?" Here we go.

"They're not twins."  
"Oh. You still must have been quite young to have two daughters at what 5, 6? How old are you? 20?" I'm not sure where she is going with this.

"I'm 22"

"And the girls are?"

"5" I say quite shortly; Tobias has arrived back over but hasn't clocked on to the conversation so begins packing everything into the buggy.

"How does that work? They're not twins but both 5? And you had them at what 17? That's young" she looks me up and down.

"Sorry but is this any of your business?" Tobias buts in

"They're not mine, is that what you wanted to hear?" I feel so frustrated at this women why does see need to know any of this!

"Then whos are they?" I give in and turn around. Cate has gotten into the buggy without any convincing, it is clear she is tired. I get her blanket out and tuck it around her before turning to see if the lady has gone.

"One minute why have you just put that child into a buggy? Surely its parents would not want you putting their 5-year-old in a buggy"

"Let's go" Tobias says to me.

"You know it will not be good in the long run to be pushing your 5-year-old around in a buggy and even better you make the other one walk you really need to rethink your parenting." I can sense Tobias getting angry now as well. We have also manged to attract quite a bit of attention.

"I'm sorry but who are you to question us?" I bluntly ask her.

"Someone who is trying to educate you in basic parenting - you don't push a 5 year

old around buggy" Cate has woken up due to the fuss.

"Please drop it and leave us alone" I tell the lady.

"I'm just saying that pushing a five-year-old child around in a buggy is unacceptable."

"I want to be in the buggy." Cate tells the lady with an air of confidence.

"But young lady you should be walking you are not a baby."

"No I am not a baby." she tells the lady, Tobias and I are both to shocked by Cates assertiveness to speak for herself.

"Then why insist to go in a buggy?" We have managed to get the attention of nearly the whole room, even a few workers have come closer.

"Do you know what this is?" Cate lifts up her jumper and points to her now uncovered gtube port. "It's a port for my gtube, something that I rely on to feed me because a lot of the time I feel too sick to eat. "And this" she pulls at the neck of her top down and hooks out her central line ports. "This is a central line so I don't have to have as many injections it's used to give me medicine and my chemotherapy so I can get better again. So please leave us alone and let me stay in my buggy coz it was either this or a wheelchair and you can't sleep in them as easily." the crowd around us remain silent some give a small clap at Cates willingness to put the lady straight. The lady steps back and looks around mortified that she had been mouthing off over something she had no real idea about.

"I think we're ganna go now" Tobias says and begins to push the buggy towards the exit, Maddie and I following directly behind.

Thoughts take over my head as we walk out to the car. She was right, the girls aren't mine. I may love them but they aren't mine. I silently get the girls into the car as Tobias packs the boot (trunk) with all our things. He shuts the boot and comes over to me.

"What's up Tris?" he places his hand on my arm.

"It's nothing" I shake my head.

"We'll talk back at mine" He says and wipes under my eyes where a small collection of tears had unknowingly gathered. "We'll sort it out, whatever it is" I give a small nod and get into the car. Tobias' hand rests on my knee for most the journey but my attention is elsewhere. What do I mean to the girls? To Maddie I'm her aunt, to Cate her Dads partner. The women's words keep replaying in my head. They aren't mine and never will be.

When we get back to Tobias' I help Maddie out of the car while Tobias gets Cate, who is fast asleep. I sit Maddie in front of the television with a blanket, she looks like she could probably do with a sleep as well. I head to the kitchen and mechanically make a coffee for us both Tobias comes over to me and wraps his arms around me almost forcing me to look at him.

"What's up?" he says, I try my best to avoid his eye contact and yet again I begin to tear up. "Shall we talk in my room?" he asks and I slowly nod.

We seat ourselves on the edge of the bed and he takes hold of my hands.

"Whatever is going on in your head you can tell me, I won't judge, I'm here for you Tris."

"It was just something the lady said."

"Right." He encourages me to carry on.

"She pointed out that neither of the girls are mine. It's just got me down thinking that I'm just a career." He takes me into a hug. "Sorry I'm being stupid."  
"No, no you're not, that lady was missing the point completely." He sits facing me holding my hands.

"How?" I say quietly.

"She just saw the surface. What she missed is what an amazing role model and substitute mum you have become to Maddie and how much she looks up to you. She also missed how much Cate adores you and thinks that you're the best thing to happen to her in a long time."  
"Really?"

"Really. We've both got our worries and doubts but let's make one thing certain, whatever life throws at us we can get through it together. Give things time and they will get better even if they have to get worse first." We sit looking at each other neither of us sure what to say next.

He begins to lean down as I reach up and our lips come together. It feels electric. Every unspoken word connects in this kiss. His mouth moves against mine as my arms find their way up around his neck and his settle on my waist. We come apart but our heads stay resting against each other.

"You are amazing Tris you know; I don't know who put us together in the airport but I will be eternally grateful that I got to meet you." I reconnect our lips we both sit kissing each other oblivious to the world around, Tobias' hands now run through my hair and mine sit upon his chest. When we move away I almost lay on his chest as he continues to play with my hair.

"You can stay here tonight if you want."

"Its fine Tobias, I don't want to get in your way of your routines."  
"I want you to, I'll be happier knowing that you are here and are alright. Plus, I'm sure Cate will be ecstatic to see Maddie still here when she wakes up."

"Okay." It didn't take much convincing, being in my apartment can get quite lonely at times.

"Come on let's go make some dinner, Maddie's bound to be hungry."

 **That kiss though! Where did that come from? I have no clue to be honest and I'm the one writing it. Oh well I'm fully for letting the story write itself! Please leave any suggestions/ comments/ feedback you may have and I will do my very best to get another chapter up a soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello I'm surprised there are any of you left to be honest but a review I received today really inspired me to finish this well anticipated chapter. As you all know I am at university and deadlines and placements make a good combo for no time to do anything but study! I hope you all enjoy this chapter (Its quite fluffy). I have a plan for the next chapter so hopefully I can get writing soon but who knows it's just nice to know people still actually read what I write! Thanks to reachyogusvi, mosuzmartian, fictionloverAC, staticsintheair, TheDauntlessProdigy46, cjgwilliams, leek812, Guest, enj412, Eunice339, Bamcn24, Faith O, lady05giggles, guest and Sabe96 (it was your comment that really got me writing today). As always I hope you enjoy and hope I'll be back here soon xxxxxxxxxxx**

" _You can stay here tonight if you want."_

" _Its fine Tobias, I don't want to get in your way of your routines."_

" _I want you to, I'll be happier knowing that you are here and are alright. Plus, I'm sure Cate will be ecstatic to see Maddie still here when she wakes up."_

" _Okay." It didn't take much convincing, being in my apartment can get quite lonely at times._

" _Come on let's go make some dinner, Maddie's bound to be hungry."_

 **Tobias POV**

After eating and settling Maddie on the spare bed in Cates room, Tris and I both decide to head to my room, both of us worn out from the full-on day we've endured.

"Do you want a top or something to sleep in?" I ask Tris aware that the only clothes she has are the ones she is wearing.

"That would be great." I pull out one of my plain t-shirts that I tend to wear as a pyjama top when staying in the hospital with Cate. I hold it up towards Tris but it looks huge.

"I can try and find something smaller if you want?" She takes the shirt and holds it up against herself.

"It'll be fine" She laughs. "To be honest I think most your clothes will be too big."  
"Fair" I smile back at her.

"I'll go get changed, do you by any chance have a spare toothbrush?" she asks

"There should be a couple under the sink, so feel free to take your pick." She smiles at me again and leaves the room to get changed.

I put on a pair of pyjama bottoms, put away my clothes and pull the bed covers back. There is a light knock on the door.

"Come in." The door slowly edges open and tris comes in wearing my top it nearly reaches her knees but she still manages to look great in it. She places her clothes in a pile on one of my desk chairs before facing me. A small red blush creeps across her face.

"I can put a shirt on if you want." I offer but she shakes her head.

"You're fine." She answers

"I know the bed is in a bit of an awkward place but would you like the wall side or the room side?" I ask her, she shrugs.

"I'll take the wall side; I'm not really fussed." She climbs across the bed her surprisingly long legs become more exposed as she does. Stop it Eaton, control yourself.

I climb into what is now my side of the bed, pull the covers up and lie on my side so I can face her. She lays there looking at me but she seems a lot more timid than she was 5 minutes ago.

"You alright?" I ask her.

"Yes, sorry, I've" She pauses. "I've just never done this before." He says quietly.

"Done what Tris?" I reach across and tuck a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Been in a proper, I guess relationship, with anyone before, let alone shared a bed with a guy." I start to think I shouldn't have been so forward, of course she's told me this before I guess my feelings for her got in the way a little.

"I can sleep on the sofa." I offer.

"No, I don't want that" She answers quickly. "I do want to share with you, I just." She pauses again, I reach over and place my hand on her waist. "I don't know I guess I'm just a little scared, I'm ganna mess up."

"You won't, you can't mess up. Tris we're here to take things slow. Its firsts for both of us if I'm honest with you. There wasn't love and trust in the relationship I was in before it was manipulative. This is going to be different we both care an awful lot for each other and for me that is not going to go away anytime soon." She reaches out and intertwines her fingers with my hand on the bed in front of her.

"I like you an awful lot too" she tells me.

 **Tris POV**

When I wake Tobias' arm lays across my waist, our hands still intertwined in the middle of the bed. I don't think I will get over how I managed to find Tobias. As he sleeps you can see his chiselled jaw, his chest gently falling and rising as he breathes. There is something weirdly fascinating about watching someone sleep I guess it is when they are at their most peaceful, nothing can worry you when you are at deep sleep. There is so much going on in our lives at the moment it seems it will never settle but somehow we managed to find each other and for me that has made life a lot more bearable, for now. It seems only time can tell how this relationship is going to go and if it can last. I truly hope it does. I reach up to Tobias' head with my free hand and run my hand through his hair. I didn't mean to make him stir but it does.

"Morning." He mumbles in a very low voice; he blinks a few times and then opens his eyes to look at me.

"Hey" I say quietly. He uses the hand on my waist to wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"You know I think this is something I could get used to waking up to." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"I think I could stay here all day but unfortunately we can't" I say to him.

"We could but I agree it probably wouldn't be fair." He rolls onto his back and sits up. "Why don't we go grab some food?" He suggests. As I sit up there is a knock on the door.

"Hello." Tobias says and the door is pushed open. Both the girls walk in together, Cate climbs on the bed and Maddie follows her.

"Daddy, I have bruises." Cate tells Tobias.

"Where titch?" she pushes up her pyjama sleeves and trouser legs. Her arms and legs are littered with multiple bruises. "Oh dear sweetie, unfortunately I can't do much about them I'm sure they'll go quickly."

"They're fine daddy I just thought you'd wanna know." Cate appears wise beyond her years when it comes to her illness.

"Tris and I are going to get up and make some breakfast, is that a plan?"

"Yes." Cate bounces on the bed slightly and Maddie smiles widely.

"Right then your challenge if you choose to accept is to get out of the fridge everything I need for pancakes and smoothies." Tobias tells the girls seriously. Cate looks at Maddie and nods slightly, Maddie nods back.

"We accept." The girls climb of the bed and run into the kitchen.

"This could go one of two ways, a very messy kitchen or everything ready to go." Tobias says and kisses me on the forehead.

"With eggs involved it could be interesting." I laugh. Tobias loosely interlaces his fingers with mine.

"We should probably go find out." Tobias goes to get up and I follow suit.

The girls go silent as we enter the kitchen, Tobias looks to me. We don't wish to 'catch out' Maddie speaking but both of us have a strong suspicion that the girls do converse.

Tobias makes us some amazing pancakes and a berry smoothie for Cate who state she's feeling okay today. He makes quick work of connecting her up to her morning feed then joins me at the breakfast bar to eat.

"Quick question." I say

"Go ahead" Tobias smiles at me.

"Can Cate eat if she wants to?"

"Yep although unless she maintains a proper level of eating she will still be tube fed to top her up, as it were."

"So if she wanted she could snack on food?" I ask still curious.

"Yep her ability to eat is still there she has just developed a bit of a food phobia as she now relates eating with being sick so it can be quite hard to persuade her. Hopefully when she begins to get better and the medicines stop making her feel sick all the time she will begin eating small amounts again."

"What are your plans for today?" I ask Tobias

"Well we're into hospital tomorrow for tests all day so I will need to get some stuff together, maybe try to convince Cate to sleep at some point, I don't really believe her when she says she feels fine today, in my opinion she doesn't look to good. What about you?" he asks and finishes his pancakes.

"Probably some food shopping, getting Maddie's homework done then maybe a bit of work on my portfolio."  
"I may have to see this portfolio some time." Tobias smiles at me. "I can't believe you thought your job wasn't interesting."

"Well it's not like designing movie posters is it?" I smile at him

"It's pretty cool though, could you give me a tattoo?" He asks.

"If you want." I shrug

"Did you hear that Cate? Daddy's going to get a tattoo, what should I get?" Cate smirks and slightly laughs before saying.  
"Elsa and Anna?"

"Good idea Cate I'll get practicing." I laugh at her bubbly nature.

"I'm not sure that's what I was going for." Tobias nervously laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the girls and I will come up with something." I laugh

"Beatrice Prior I beg you not to tattoo me with anything slightly frozen related." He begs on his knees.

"You remember my full name?" I ask him

"Yep" He kisses me atop of my head as I sit there slightly baffled, I've only told him it once and I didn't think he was as interested in me as I was in him, he must have been. Oh Tris calm down he only knew your name it's not even that big of a thing.

We sit around watching television and chatting in his living room all morning before I realise how much of the day has passed already. I feel as though I could sit forever in his arms. It just all seems so weirdly right, or not weird, I don't know. The girls have been of playing all morning with Cates toys and we've purely been enjoying each other's company. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't intrude further. Cate has hospital tomorrow and Tobias probably will want to get her to nap at some point. Our lives may not be perfect but when I am with him it seems like nothing is going on outside our little bubble.

"I think I probably need to head off soonish." I move to look up to Tobias from the current position I am in, he nods.

"I've really enjoyed the last 24 hours or so" he mumbles into my hair.

"Same, it would be great to live in that loop forever." I say.

"But unfortunately life isn't that kind." He leans down to kiss me. I can tell that he is worried about tomorrow and through me being here he hasn't had to think too much about it. Cate could be admitted long term tomorrow for new treatment, it could change Tobias' life all over again.

"You know I am here for you now, whatever happens tomorrow or in a few months' time." I tell him honestly. "You promise you'll keep me updated tomorrow." I turn myself so my legs now lay across the top of his.

"Of course Bea, you'll be the first to hear anything."

"Bea?" I look at him with slight confusion.

"I was trying it: Yes? No?"

"I like it; no one has ever shortened my name that way before." I tell him.

"I just thought of it earlier, if you don't like it…"  
"… I do" I cut him off, he smiles at me and we lightly kiss, his arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me closer into him. I lie my head on his chest.

"I am so glad we met that day." I say honestly to him.

"So am I. I guess we have Cates outgoing nature to thank for that." We laugh.

I'm not too sure how much longer we stayed in each other's embrace before we finally decided to move but I'm sure we would both be in agreement that we could have stayed longer. The girls weren't too happy about having to stop playing but we both needed to get ready for the coming week. Tobias and Cate saw us both out to my car and Tobias gave me a fleeting kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He says to me.

"You better or I'll be round here to make you speak to me." I laugh

"Maybe I won't call then." I shake my head at him and get into the car, he really is one of a kind.

 **Like I said fluffy. So what will the results be good or bad? I could be swayed either way to be honest. Please drop me a review.**

 **Love you guys you are all amazing! SpellStrike xxxxx**


End file.
